


Plastic Rose

by starcrossedaus



Series: Sugar Daddy Universe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedaus/pseuds/starcrossedaus
Summary: hi!! this is starcrossed~ if you aren't reading the sns au on twt, this will probably make no sense to you so i'm throwing this here as a note ~





	1. Paper Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is starcrossed~ if you aren't reading the sns au on twt, this will probably make no sense to you so i'm throwing this here as a note ~

Boxian is buzzing with excitement when he steps out of the cab, shooting a quick glance at the building Jiashuai gave him the address to. He knows the man is rich and he shouldn’t be surprised by the luxury that currently surrounds him, but it still leaves him in awe to know that he’s living in one of the most expensive places in Seoul.

It is a very different world, one he often finds himself in, and, from the moment he steps into the complex, he can tell that there is not a single person living there on a low income. Everything looks expensive, from the huge chandelier glistening above him, to the marble floors and gold framed elevators. It’s the kind of place other people only ever see in movies, the kind they dream about and wish for.

He’s learnt long ago that he doesn’t have to stop for anyone once he steps into these places. In an environment like this, being seen and stopped by strangers could mean the end of a meeting, so the key to be unnoticed is to walk with confidence, as if he knows where he’s going even when all the instructions he got were to get to the penthouse as soon as possible. All he can do is bee-line for the elevator in the back and hope for the best.

As usual, he makes it in time for the doors to open, quickly steps in, and it takes him a split second to press the P for penthouse.

This is his favorite part: slipping into the character.

Boxian isn’t a real person, he’s just a construction of all the things Baekhyun knows rich men like in a companion. He’s a character, one that took a long time to build on, and one he’s very proud of.

For instance, Boxian doesn’t ever panic, he’s chill in the craziest situations and he’s always sweet and thoughtful, while Baekhyun finds it easy to freak out and swear at the littlest things. Boxian dresses nicely at all times, as though his wardrobe is big enough to fit a thousand different things, and Baekhyun… he would much rather wear a tee and sweatpants and call it a day.

It’s always fun to become Boxian, to be the guy that never fails, the flirt, the player. And what’s even better about it is that it only takes him seconds to switch from Baekhyun to Boxian, to fix his hair as he stares at his reflection on one of the elevator’s mirrored walls, to smooth his shirt.

“Fancy,” he mutters a second later, once the doors finally open for him to leave. He then takes his time walking down until he reaches the door, admiring everything around him only for the sake of making Jiashuai wait a little longer, suffer a little more.

He decides not to knock on the door, to be a little more assertive with the guy, and rapidly fishes his phone out of his pocket, taking only a moment to type a quick message up: I want a warm welcome when I come in. Would you mind opening the door for me?

He stuffs it back into his pocket after he hits send, taking a step back and rocking on the balls of his feet as he waits for the door to open.

However, Boxian doesn’t have to wait for too long. Soon enough, Jiashuai is right there, opening the door, still in his dress pants and shirt, wearing a lopsided smile.

“Hey, kitten,” Jiashuai says as he steps outside only to grab his hands and pull him inside. He lets go of him only to close the door as soon as he’s stepped in, all while standing way too close for comfort. “I guess a warm welcome is due?”

And before he can say anything, Boxian’s pressed against the door, being kissed as if it was necessary for Jiashuai to suck the air out of his lungs. His arms wrap around the guy’s neck to pull him closer and sighs into his mouth, something Jiashuai takes advantage of as he slips his tongue inside his mouth.

Boxian is too far gone, but he’s still there for a purpose. He wills himself to pull away, resting his hands on Jiashuai’s chest to gently push him off, to put an end to the kiss.

He then runs his thumb over Jia’s lower lip, smiling up at him while his free hand grips tightly onto his shirt. “You’re really out here trying to impress, sir. That’s the warmest welcome I’ve gotten in a while,” he brings out softly, still close enough to his mouth to feel his breath fanning against his own lips.

Jiashuai’s dimpled smile makes its appearance and it’s hard for Boxian not to think that this is still the best thing he has ever seen. The man always looks cool and authoritative, and this just makes him look sweet, even more charming... It could be something Boxian could get used to.

“It’s all part of my master plan to sweep you off your feet,” Jiashuai says, taking ahold of his hands once more, and taking a step back, pulling him into the living room.

Jiashuai settles on the couch guiding Boxian in order to have him sit on his lap, one of his arms finding its way behind his back, around his waist.

“I’m glad you could make it,” is all Jia says, eliciting a small smile to spread across Boxian’s face.

“I wouldn’t have passed up the opportunity to see you again. You’re a busy man, Jia. I’ll take whatever time I can get,” he brings out in response, resting his hands on his shoulders, tracing circles where his fingers lay.

“I guess we should make the best of that time, shouldn’t we?”

Boxian smiles wider, humming. He tilts his head and runs a finger down Jiashuai’s chest, his eyes following the movement. “Should we continue where we left off then?” he brings out, voice low and soft, as he looks at him under his lashes.

“Thought you’d never ask, kitten.”

The guy is quick to grab the back of his neck after saying those words, pulling him down to have their mouths crash in yet another all-consuming kiss. Finally, Boxian wraps his arms around his neck again in an attempt to pull him closer and keep him there for as long as he can.

It’s Boxian the first to moan against the other’s lips, pulling away just so he can straddle him properly, one leg on either side of Jia. And then he dives right back in, fingers now carding through his hair, gripping tightly. Now it’s Jiashuai’s turn to groan, which only spurs him on to pull a little more, to have him end the kiss and throw his head back. Boxian begins kissing his way down Jia’s jaw a second later, moving down to his neck and taken advantage of whatever room he’s made for himself.. He runs his tongue all the way up, feeling his adam’s apple before claiming his lips another time.

In time, Jia gets handsy. It’s not just because what they’re doing is going on for too long, but also because he’s been promised more and he wants to get to that point. By now, he’s sure Boxian can feel him growing harder in his pants as well, which he figures is the perfect excuse to do more than just kiss him.

He starts with his hands moving under Bo’s shirt, right against his lower back where his skin is warmer, only to grip him tightly and pull him towards him at a rhythm, almost as if to make Boxian grind against him.

As for Boxian himself, he’d be lying if he said he’s not burning up right now, that the only thing keeping him under control is the knowledge that he is here to keep the guy wanting more, to come back to him time and time again until he gets what he so desperately seems to want.

“Jia,” he whispers against his lips, resting his forehead against his. It’s not enough, he realizes, because Jiashuai is still looking for his mouth, trying to get to him. “Wait, Jia, s-stop.”

And it’s only then that all movements cease.

“Something wrong?”, Jia breathes into Bo’s mouth almost in a whisper.

The man shakes his head in response, eyes closed for a moment as he swallows hard before finally pulling away. “I- I can’t do this-”

There’s confusion in Jiashuai’s face, because none of this makes sense. All that flirting over text, all those things Boxian claimed to want, they couldn’t suddenly be gone, wiped clean out of nowhere. He wants to ask why or what happened, but he can’t quite bring himself to do it. He just waits for the next big thing.

And Boxian has to keep himself from smiling. This is all he really came here to do, because, at least for now, he can’t give Jiashuai everything, he has to keep the guy hooked, to make him wish for more and find a way to convince him to want to give more in return. It’s all part of the game, and, so far, Bo thinks he’s winning.

“I think- maybe I should go,” he states, nodding to himself before getting on his feet and backing away from the couch by a step.

It kind of makes him feel guilty to do something like this, but all he can do after fixing his hair and shirt, is leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

It’s only when he turns away that Jiashuai comes back to his senses, not only following him with his eyes, but standing up and taking a tentative step towards him.

“You’re really leaving?” he asks, eyes focused on the other’s hips swaying side to side as he walks away.

Boxian looks over his shoulder, a cheeky smile on his face. “I’m so sorry, I just don’t think I can do this right now, this was a mistake,” he starts off, pausing in order to take a deep breath before the last few words are out of his mouth. “I’m sure you can do something about that.”

And he finally makes his way out of the place without looking back.

 


	2. Playboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert 500 smiling devil emojis here]

_Breathtaking._

That’s one of the words Boxian would use to describe Jeju. From the moment they landed and until they reached the house, everything about the place left him in awe.

The bright sky, the blue sea, the fresh air—they all left him speechless, and Boxian stayed quiet the whole ride except for the occasional conversations that randomly sparked up just because they both were trying to keep the air between them from getting dull and boring.

_Mesmerizing._

That’s another word he would use. There are barely any stars in Seoul, so seeing the night sky of Jeju glistening with little dots makes him get a little too distracted a solid minute before his companion nudges him softly.

It’s not that he forgot he is with Jiashuai sitting by the pool with their feet in the water, it’s just that Jeju makes it easier for him to get lost in himself. And he thinks that’s the best kind of getting lost he has felt so far.

But because his attention is being demanded, he has to momentarily forget about the sky and turn to Jiashuai with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Don’t you think they’re pretty?” he asks softly.

“Hmm?” Jiashuai hums, looking straight into his eyes, a smile easing on his face as he nods. “I think they are. Do you like them?”

“I love them,” he replies in a heartbeat, his gaze going back to the night sky as he continues. “Seoul doesn’t offer this kind of thing, you know? It’s been a while since I’ve seen this beauty.”

It doesn’t startle him at all when Jiashuai repositions himself behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, his legs dangling over the edge of the pool on either side of Bo’s body. If anything, Bo’s reaction is immediate, he just relaxes right away, leaning into his touch, a hand moving to rest on top of Jiashuai’s,

It’s a little intimate, with the silence of the night and moonlight shining down on them. It almost seems romantic, like they are part of a movie scene. They are in their own world, just the two of them with no one to bother them, they can do whatever the hell they want.

“You’re even more beautiful than the stars, you know?” Jiashuai speaks after a moment. And Boxian doesn’t get to see the smile on his face.

“Stop being sweet, Jia. You’re making me blush,” Boxian replies, a smile of his own making an appearance.

In a way, it’s a lie. Boxian doesn’t really blush, not unless he’s truly flustered, but, for the sake of keeping appearances up, the lie comes easily out of his mouth without him having to even think twice about it.

“Maybe that’s what I aim to do,” Jiashuai says back before he presses his lips to his shoulder, then to his neck. He pulls away only so he can give Boxian enough space to turn his head and face him. “Maybe I like seeing you smile when I compliment you.”

Boxian’s smile grows wider, he's fully leaning into the other, to the point that it looks like Jiashuai is cradling him and not just holding him anymore. “One day, you will really be the end of me, Jia.”

“I can say the same.”

Boxian laughs softly, lifting a hand to caress his cheek. “I guess we’ll both be each other’s cause of death.”

“I have no problem with that.”

“You’re silly,” and his laugh echoes around him.

Jia joins him and laughs, their laughter filling the air for a moment that feels like an eternity. And once silence falls between them, all they can do is stare at each other for a little too long.

And then it happens.

In less than a split second, Jiashuai is leaning down to kiss him and Boxian lets him with no complaint.

The kiss isn’t soft and sweet. It’s not kind, it’s not slow. It’s nothing compared to every other kiss they’ve shared before. They are kissing like there’s no tomorrow, as though they are two matches burning up, ready to start an even greater fire, ready to burn the house down with just a few touches.

Boxian’s hands find purchase in Jiashuai’s hair, carding through strands of hair as the other’s hands rest lower, right over Boxian’s hips, pulling him closer.

_All-consuming._

That’s how Boxian would describe this kiss and the ones that follow. He’s a flame that’s been ignited, and everything he puts into the kiss has a lustful taste to it. From the humming he does to nibbling on Jia’s lip, it all just begs for more.

Kisses like this could make anyone forget about the world around them, but it goes beyond that for Jiashuai. All of a sudden, there’s no pool, no house in Jeju, no stars or night sky. There’s nothing. There’s just Boxian and himself, kissing.

It’s been so long since the last time he’s allowed himself to do something like this, to put on hold his ambitions and businesses in order to run away for a weekend. It’s been so long since the last time he felt attracted to someone the way he feels towards Boxian, to the point that he doesn’t even care if he doesn’t ever get Bo’s real name, if this lasts a day, a week or a month. Because for however long this goes on, he wants to enjoy it, to live in the moment, to be with Boxian and make the best out of their time together.

And they both lose track of time. Somewhere along the way, they begin gripping each other a little tighter and forget how weird the position they are in is. They just kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and kiss.

The next move is in Boxian’s hands.

He’s the one to put an end to the kiss, to breathe heavily against his lips and shake his head as soon as he realizes Jiashuai is just about to dive in for more.

“Wait, wait,” he mumbles right before sitting up straighter once again, bringing his legs up and out of the water only to stand on the wooden deck and turn around. “Up,” he then orders.

Without a word, Jiashuai helps himself up with both hands and stands up. His eyes find Boxian’s right away, and, like two magnets they get pulled into each other once again.

Their bodies crash as they kiss once more, and this time around their hands clutch and claw at whatever they can get ahold of. Jia’s hands grip Boxian’s lower back, pulling him closer—as if there was any space left. Bo grips onto the other’s shirt instead, so tightly the fabric bunches up in his hold.

They don’t let go. Not when Boxian begins softly pushing Jia towards the house. Not when they reach the door, and definitely not when they walk into a wall. If anything, that only spurs them on.

Jiashuai’s back is the one hitting the wall, forcing the breath out of his lungs and making his laughter sound more like a soft giggle. And Boxian simply doesn’t care they’ve hit a wall, but he finds Jia’s reaction adorable, and manages to smile for a split second before another kiss begins.

It’s in this moment that Boxian becomes greedy. Kisses are simply not enough anymore, not when they are so close, not when he’s pinning Jia against a wall with his hips and Jia’s hands still try to pull him closer.

His hands, long turned to fists against his shirt, finally let go of the fabric and move all the way down to its hem, and, unlike last time, he’s the one to sneak his hands under the guy’s body, feeling everything skin to skin while pushing the piece of clothing up. He doesn’t, however, take it off of him yet, all too distracted by the way they are currently kissing.

Neither of them are capable of realizing they are letting out little noises into every kiss, that the deeper and more intense this gets, the more they seem to be humming and whimpering.

At this point, Jiashuai is sure he’s never gripped and groped anyone tighter than this. He’s just never wanted anyone like this before, and while it should overwhelm him, all he can really think about is that he desperately craves more.

The air around them feels hot and heavy on their bodies, or maybe it’s just that wherever they get their hands on, they make the other feel like there’s lava burning down their skin, as though they’ve already burnt through layers of fabric.

And somewhere along the way— he doesn’t really know how long it takes him to get there—, Boxian is pushing Jia’s shirt up, higher and higher, until he takes the hint and lifts both arms up, allowing Bo to take the piece of clothing off of him and toss it aside.

From then on, Bo’s kisses no longer find Jia’s mouth, and while the latter is not that pleased with this scenario, the former can’t help but begin leaving a trail of wet kisses against his jaw and down his neck, all the way down to his collar bones, where he sucks and nibbles on the skin to leave marks.

His hands are exploring his body even more than before, fingers tracing down the gap in between abs, palms pressed flat against muscle. Stopping is no longer an option, he realizes. He doesn’t want it to be one anymore, not when he can feel Jiashuai’s hands gripping onto him wherever his hands have access to, pulling him so close they are flush against each other.

Both of them are growing harder in their pants, that much becomes obvious right away, but neither of them make a move to offer the other some relief, as if this was some sort of game and they were torturing each other just to see how far they will go to get what they want.

And Boxian is not gonna be the first one to break.

But Jiashuai can swear he won’t be the first one either.

The next piece of clothing to be removed is Boxian’s shirt, which ends up pretty much being ripped off of his body by Jia’s hungry hands and tossed to the side.

He doesn’t just stop there, he simply cannot stop there. So he pushes Boxian towards the stairs to begin their messy ascent.

It’s complicated for the both of them to walk up the stairs and keep their hands and mouths on each other, and although neither of them will remember this later on, they pretty much trip their way up and it takes them a solid ten minutes to finally get there.

By the time they do make it there, Boxian is tugging at Jia’s pants, fingers fiddling with the zipper. And Jia can barely handle the pressure applied to his crotch.

Everything around them seems to be blurred out, there doesn't seem to be a bedroom or anything around them, or maybe it's just the fact that they aren't really aware of anything but each other. They are lost in what the other is doing, where the kisses go, how their hands leave hot trails wherever they touch.

And because Jia was the one guiding them to the bedroom, Bo’s legs are the ones hitting the mattress, forcing him to sit on the mattress and look up at Jiashuai with wide eyes.

“No more kisses?,” he asks, pouting up at him in an attempt at looking a little too innocent.

But instead of a vocal response, what he gets is a kiss.

Jiashuai leans down all the way to get to his mouth, planting both hands on his neck.

“Does that answer the question?” Jia replies with a playful smile softening his lustful expression.

In the position they are in now, it's much easier for Boxian to get the guy’s pants unbuttoned and unzipped, and without any mercy on them, he forcefully pulls them down until gravity can do its job and they end up on the floor. He then presses his lips to Jia’s hips, right above the waistband of his boxers, and slowly makes his way down to mouth at Jia’s clothes erection.

Jiashuai moans and Bo could swear that’s the best sound he’s ever heard. It’s soft, it could pass for yet another whimper, but it’s so much more.

Bo takes that as his cue to keep going, to rid him of his underwear and lick a stripe up his shaft, eliciting a much louder moan from him. He barely glances up at Jia after that, only to catch him staring down at him and biting his lip, and the sight makes him smirk for a split second before he begins kissing his thigh, prolonging the wait.

“Please,” is all Jiashuai has to say for Boxian to know he’s already won.

With a soft giggle and a lingering smile, Boxian finally wraps a hand around Jia’s cock and holds it up to his mouth, only to press his lips to the head for a moment before parting them. He then makes the drag slowly, taking his time in making the other feel restless.

And Jia surely does feel restless. He shudders at the feeling of having his lips wrapped quite tightly around him, both hands sinking into Bo’s hair, leaving his fingers tangled with strands of it. For now, however, he doesn’t rock his hips forward to thrust into Boxian’s mouth, wanting to give Boxian as much freedom as he possibly can and allowing him to call the shots in this matter.

That’s how Boxian knows he can do as he pleases, that he can make this more intense or make it last without having to worry about choking and gagging.

Jiashuai’s soft moans fill the room as Bo takes him as deeply as he can, his tongue dragging against his skin and cheeks hollowing out as he bobs his head. Truth is Jia is sure he could get off like this, that maybe this could be enough. But he wants so much more.

The thing is, Boxian never slows down, never stops. He simply keeps on sucking him off, and, for the most part, that’s only because he’s waiting for Jia to speak up, to give him the order to stop. And the order isn’t coming.

It’s only a moment later when Jia can no longer control his hips. He slowly starts pushing his hips forward, right into Boxian’s mouth, and letting out soft moans. And he knows he needs to tell him to stop.

“Bo- Bo, you have to stop,” he shakily brings out, a hand moving to the other’s jaw to have him look up at him. Jia would be lying if he said his lips did not catch all of his attention right away, because, in this moment, Boxian’s lips look swollen, plump and reddened in the best possible way. “I want more.”

“Define more,” Bo taunts, a smirk easing itself on his face as he leans back and out of Jia’s reach, using both hands to support himself after completely letting go.

And Jia almost wants to complain about it. One second he was getting the attention he wanted and needed, and the next one he’s left untouched, just like before.

“Not that your mouth isn't great, but I don't think that's enough anymore,” he finally replies after gaping at the guy for a solid minute.

“Wrong answer,” is the response he gets, Boxian’s smirk growing wider and wider.

“I want the rest of your clothes off and I want to fuck you,” Jia brings out with a smirk of his own. “Is that what you were looking for?”

“That’s better,” he says happily before pushing himself back on the bed, pretty much crawling backwards. His hands then work on his own pants, getting them undone as soon as he possibly can and shimmying out of them, leaving his boxers on. “Will you do me the honors?” he asks in a playful tone, waiting for Jiashuai to make a move on him.

Jia doesn't waste a moment after that. He quickly leans forward and both of his hands land on Boxian’s hips, fingers hooking into the waistband of his boxers and pulling the piece of clothing down.

And while Boxian thought he would get some much needed attention, Jiashuai has different plans. Because as soon as he leans forward again, he kisses Boxian like there's no tomorrow and they kiss for what feels like an eternity.

Soon enough, Jia is fully hovering over Boxian, all hands and teeth running over whichever bit of skin he happens to have access to at the time. And Boxian keeps shivering, anticipation getting the best of him already.

They flip over a split second later, not because Bo wanted it, but because Jia lead him to that, and because he doesn’t really care what position they do this in. It’s Jiashuai the one to put an end to the kisses soon after as well, and pull back only slightly, and Boxian is hyper aware of how one of his hands leaves his body.

He sees him reach out towards the bedside table. He sees him pull a drawer open and fish a bottle of lube out of it, and his reaction is immediate: he lets go of him in order to hold his hands out for the other to give the bottle to him.

“Mine,” is the only thing he says.

And Jia, with a smile on his face, hands it to him. Because, really, who could resist Boxian when he looks like that? He’d give him anything he asked for, if he could. It doesn’t do any harm to give it to Boxian anyways, when the end result is gonna be the same no matter what.

Or so he thought.

Boxian opens the bottle up and pours lube onto his fingers and Jiashuai’s immediate thought is _"He’s gonna do it himself?"_

And then it happens.

“I’m gonna need you to spread them wide for me,” Boxian says in quite the even tone, as if nothing was phasing him.

Jiashuai, in response, can only gape and stare down at him wide eyed.

“W-what?” He stutters out.

He’s not mad, he’s just surprised and confused. This was really the last thing he expected but he also knows he's a little bit to blame, considering he never brought this up to Boxian. And now they are stuck in an odd situation.

“It’s just, I don’t- I don’t bottom for anyone right away,” Boxian brings out, embarrassment lacing his voice. “Trust issues.”

Jiashuai processes the information and when it sinks in…

“You mean... You want me to bottom for you?”

Boxian only nods.

“Oh- oh wow. I didn’t think it could turn out this way,” Jiashuai chuckles, and a part of Boxian is put to ease right away. “But I did say you would get anything you asked for.”

“So… you’re not mad I didn't tell you before?” Bo asks, his tone much softer than before.

“I’m not- Just surprised I guess?” is all Jiashuai can bring himself to say.

“So you’ll do it?”

“I think by now you know how to ask these things a little better,” Jia replies, smirking once again.

“I want you to spread your legs and let me top,” he says in response, a grin plastered on his face.

And Jia complies.

“When’s the last time you’ve done something like this?” Bo asks just to make sure he's not gonna be causing him any discomfort.

“A while.”

It's vague and definitely not a helpful answer, but with the position he's put him in, Bo will work with anything and try his best.

“I promise I’ll go slow,” he assures Jiashuai as he makes sure his fingers are fully coated in lube.

This is the part he had hoped wouldn't last too long, but, sadly, he's realizing, it will have to last a little more than what he’d expected.

He pushes his index finger all the way in, slowly, as promised, but still as deep as he can, eliciting a reaction he quite likes from the other.

Jiashuai shudders under his touch, groans and grinds his teeth, and Boxian can't say he doesn't feel absolutely pleased and proud to get that out of him.

The following few minutes pass slowly. It goes from one finger to two, and then, finally, three.

All along, Bo moves slowly, only picking up a slightly faster pace once he's sure Jia isn't feeling uncomfortable, the tip of his fingers always finding the guy’s prostate and massaging it as much as he can.

And Jia never stops making noises. He moans, he whimpers, he swears. It doesn't necessarily hurt him although he can't lie and say he didn't feel any pain in the beginning.

It's been so long since the last time he’s bottomed, that he just happens not to be used to it.

However, he's grateful for how careful Boxian was with the lube and how slow he's currently moving his fingers, as it gives him the right amount of time to adjust to the stretch. It does help a lot that his fingers always get to the same soft spot as well, making him momentarily forget about everything else.

To add to the little distractions he can create, Bo kisses Jia hard on the lips, sucking the breath out of his lungs while his free hand wraps around his cock and begins pumping him slowly.

That's when Jia knows he can't possibly last long if they keep going like this.

“Stopstopstopstop,” he pleads at a pace fast enough for the words to all become one. It works though. Boxian stops moving altogether and waits. The guy’s eyes are wide open, lips slightly parted and Jia can't help but smile at the sight. “I’m okay but- but this won't last too long if you keep going, and I don't know about you, but I want more than this.”

“Ask,” demands a now grinning Boxian.

“Come on, Bo, I want you inside of me now.”

And Bo complies to the demands.

He lets go of the other right away, motioning to comfortably pull his fingers out before planting both hands on either side of Jia’s body and leaning down to give him a peck on the lips.

“Condom,” he says right against his lips.

Jiashuai moves quickly, reaching out for the bedside table for the second time that night. But unlike last time, he fishes out something much smaller than a bottle of lube and hands it to Boxian right away.

“Sure you can take it?” Bo asks as he rips the foil open, pinching the condom in between his fingers and giving Jia one last glance before he's pulling away.

He gets on his knees, right in between Jia’s legs and strokes himself slowly and just a few times only to end up rolling the condom over his dick.

“Go for it,” Jia replies, and, yet again, it's not the answer Boxian was looking for even though he will still work with it.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop,” is the last thing he tells him before positioning himself on top of Jia again. “I’m stopping as soon as you tell me,” he assures him once again and kisses him softly.

With a hand in between their bodies, Boxian guides himself to Jiashuai’s rim, pushing into him slowly and only ever stopping once he’s halfway through to check on him.

Jia can definitely say he's feeling okay. Sure, it's not the best feeling in the world right now, but it can only go up from here, and Boxian is doing such a good job that it doesn't really matter anyways.

In little to no time, Boxian’s dick is fully sheathed in Jia’s warmth. It’s tight, tighter than he’s experienced in a while, but he’s been moving so slowly that it doesn't do much for him yet and although he could be careless and pick up a pace, he cares about Jiashuai enough to know to take it slow.

He waits until Jia gives him a sign after that. All it really takes is for him to nod softly while looking up at him and that's how Boxian knows he has nothing to worry about, at least for the time being.

He begins thrusting at the slowest pace ever, his eyes never leaving Jia’s face, searching his expression and trying to figure out whether he's in pain or not.

Jiashuai sighs, throwing his head back against the pillow as Boxian’s dick drags along his walls, slowly and carefully moving in and out of him.

As it goes on, Jia really starts adjusting to his girth, and soon enough the slow pace isn’t doing it for him anymore.

He claws at Bo’s back, fingers digging into smooth skin as he tries to get the words out of his mouth in between gritted teeth.

“Faster- You can go faster,”

Boxian doesn’t need to be told twice, his hips pick up a pace as if on cue, snapping against Jia’s a little bit faster.

But because he doesn't want to be a moaning mess just yet, Jia places a hand on the back of bo’s neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss to somehow silence himself. But kissing him isn’t enough at all. Something in the angle and force of Bo’s thrusts makes it impossible for him not to let a loud whimper out. Or maybe it's just that he hasn’t felt this good in so long that doing it again after years feels like he’s doing it for the first time.

He’s glad it’s with Bo, that he’s doing it with someone who cares enough about him to put his comfort and pleasure over their own.

One thing he's sure of now is that he was right and that things really are going up now. Especially because he's been so close to the edge for a while now and any and all relief is welcomed.

It's not that different from Boxian’s perspective.

Bo is just having a little too much fun with this, even when he's fully aware of the fact that he's quite behind and won't be done before Jia.

He can't quite put his finger on it, but there's something about meaningless sex that feels so much more fun than everything else. It could be all the merciless gripping and touching that comes with the lack of emotions, or maybe it's just that he enjoys walking away as soon as he’s done.

One thing he knows for a fact makes this whole thing so good for him right now is that Jiashuai never stops making noises. Those little moans and whimpers only spur him on, work as a confidence boost Bo didn't really think he needed or wanted. It means he's doing fine and he takes pride in knowing he’s the reason Jiashuai is coming undone.

Those moans only seem to grow louder as they go.

With every thrust hitting his prostate comes an overwhelming wave of pleasure pushing Jia closer to the edge, and Boxian knows that.

Jia’s hands roam down Bo’s body, settling on his ass and gripping him tightly, trying to pull him as close as possible when the guy thrusts. His legs, now pretty much wrapped around Boxian, help in that task as well, and, soon, he knows he's close to losing it.

On the other hand, Boxian is nowhere near tired of this. He could keep going, but he's not gonna put him through misery when it comes to this, so he brings one of his hands in between their bodies and wraps it around Jia’s cock to stroke him at a pace that matches his thrusts.

“Close?” He asks after a moment, panting uncontrollably a second later.

He doesn't really get an answer, all Jiashuai seems to be able to bring out is a string of moans and incoherent swearing, but that's somehow enough for him to understand that this is about to come to an end.

And just as expected, Jiashuai cums a moment later with a loud moan followed by heavy breathing, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

Boxian smiles to himself for a split second, only to end up kissing Jiashuai full on the lips and fucking him through his orgasm and up until the moment he himself finishes with a groan.

He collapses on top of him a moment later, both of them breathing hard, and Jia’s eyes remain closed as his hands fall on either side of his body and his legs finally let Boxian go.

They stay like that for a moment, trying to catch up with their ragged breathing and the frantic beating of their hearts.

Finally, Bo rolls over so that he’s laying on his back, sprawled on the mattress as he stares at the ceiling. After a moment of silence ruined only by the sound of their panting, Bo turns to his side, facing Jia, who’s still staring at the ceiling.

“Hey,” he whispers softly, a smile on his face as he waits for Jia to give him attention.

Jia turns his head, a smile easing on his face upon seeing Boxian’s. “Hey, kitten.”

“Are you okay?” He asks. It's more for his sake than Jiashuai’s, because a part of him still worries and he can't calm that voice in his head down.

He hums. “I’m not dying,” he replies playfully and Boxian chuckles.

“I didn’t think you’d agree, to be honest.” He admits in a sigh.

“How so? I haven’t bottomed in a while but it doesn’t mean I don’t.”

“You don't exactly look like you would bottom for anyone, you know? You’re always full of authority, in a constant position of power… I just didn't peg you for this kind of guy.” Boxian explains with a shrug of his shoulders.

“And I didn't think you'd top,” Jia replies, his hand searching Boxian’s to hold it tight. “Maybe it's just that I have so much control over everything that this is the one thing I enjoy having none of that power. Maybe you're a little too tempting and convincing, who knows…”

“I guess,” says Boxian, still smiling softly at Jia. “We can still switch in the future, if you want to.”

“We’ll figure that out together,” he encourages him.

Boxian is the first one to move, not just to dispose of the condom and put it away after tying it, but to get closer to Jiashuai.

Instead of holding his hand once more, Bo gets even closer, laying on his side, only to rest his head on the other's shoulder. With his ear fully pressed against his skin, he can now hear the beating of his heart loud and clear, and somehow that feels like the most comforting sound he has ever heard.

Jia, on the other hand, isn't as calm as Boxian, the sudden proximity taking him by surprise. But, in time, he's wrapping an arm around him, hand resting on his waist as his fingertips trace patterns against his skin.

“You're beautiful, you know that, right?” Jia brings out in a whisper a moment later.

“Let’s never leave this bed again.”

_Perfect._

That's how Boxian and Jiashuai would describe this moment. 


	3. Secrets

They lay side by side, breathing heavily after doing what they’d sworn they’d do.

After a night of nothing but fucking, it makes sense that they would feel one hundred percent spent, that they’d be tired and want to take a break from everything. It’s good that both of them are on the same page, that they both want to rest and catch their breathing before doing anything.

Who knows, maybe they won’t move again for the rest of the night. That would be fine by Boxian, and it would surely be more than good for Jia. Neither of them seem to feel like complaining about the current lack of activities in their agenda.

All the toys, the condoms, the lube… nothing was left untouched tonight. For some reason, they felt insatiable for a great portion of their time together, they couldn’t get enough of each other. But now, after everything’s over and done with, they are exhausted and unwilling to try anything else, to make a single move towards that kind of thing again.

Normally, Boxian wouldn’t be the kind of guy to want to cuddle anyone, or, at the very least, Baekhyun isn’t. Boxian is the part of him that actually _has_ to cuddle to please others. Nevertheless, Jiashuai isn’t the kind of guy to actively seek proximity after sex, Bo realizes. He takes advantage of that as much as he can.

The only thing they do now is hold hands, which isn’t something that’s completely out of this world. It doesn’t blow Jia’s mind to have him hold his hand, just like it doesn’t rock Bo’s world either.

It’s just some sort of comforting little thing to do, and neither of them say a word about it anyways, they just go for it.

In this moment, with nothing but silence in the room, Jia’s thumb caresses the back of Bo’s hand in the softest possible way, as if he thought the guy would break if he held his hand any tighter. It’s sweet and very soothing, and Boxian wouldn’t be afraid to admit he’s loving it.

For the most part, in Bo’s experience, sugar daddies mostly seek companionship, the feeling of a relationship without really having to experience such a complicated thing. He doesn’t blame them. Relationships are hard, and he can’t even begin to imagine what it’d be like to be busy all day and still need to keep up with a partner. It’s easier for them like this, the illusion of a partner and nothing but fake love and play pretend. It’s pretty much like fake dating, only they both have to pretend it’s real even when they are alone like this.

Truth is Jia doesn’t know what he’s doing. He was talked into this by one of his closest friends, and only really did it because he felt lonely, because coming home to nothing but darkness and silence has never been fun. This was his way out. He didn’t have to date the person in question, just spoil them and pay them to play a little part.

He just never expected to end up meeting someone like Boxian in an environment that could have otherwise been pretty harsh on him.  

It’s hard not to think of these things when he’s had the best night of his life with this guy, when not even the silence that’s long accompanied them matters because he still feels blissed out and taken care of. How could anything else matter when he’s getting exactly what he’s wanted and maybe a little more than that?

“I have a question for you,” he brings out after a moment, turning his head to stare at Boxian. This isn’t about to turn into an awkward moment, he won’t let it be, but he realizes it’s time to be honest about some things.

“Shoot,” is Boxian’s response, a soft smile easing on his face as he stares right back at Jia.

“You know my name already, don’t you?” he finally asks.

Lately, his name has been on the news quite a bit, specially on social media, due to the fact that his business deals no longer are little and could never be taken as a joke. And with his name came the pictures. There was just no way Boxian didn’t learn his name back then, there’s no way he doesn’t know exactly who he is by now.

“Yeah…” Boxian trails off, almost in a whisper, realizing this might be a touchy subject.

Jiashuai never gave him his real name in the month they've been together, and Bo knew better than to ask him for it. After all, he’s not giving Jia his name either, and therefore is in no position to demand to learn more about his identity.

But he learnt.

It wasn’t intentional, one day he was watching TV and the news reported on a huge brand deal going on, a picture of the guy he knew as his sugar daddy filling the screen.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jia asks, thumb still running over Boxian’s skin, trying to let him know there’s nothing to worry about.

Because, honestly, what could he possibly be getting mad for? He doubts Boxian ever goes around digging for information on the people he works with, at least not when these relationships are based on nothing but trust.

“You said your name was Jia,” Bo replies with a shrug of his shoulders. “I wasn’t going to call you anything but Jiashuai when that was who you wanted to be to me.”

_Sweet_ , is the only word that comes to Jia’s mind. He doesn’t think others would be as merciful as Boxian happens to be with him. For all he knows, they might as well use his real name and never again call him Jiashuai, not even when they know how hard he’s trying to keep his identity a secret due to the fact that he’s in a position of power, and being seen as a sugar daddy could never be profitable or favorable for his company.

“So you just pretend to have never learnt it,” he brings out with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I mean, I quite like Jia, I don’t know if that other guy’s anything like Jia, but it doesn’t matter,” Boxian teases him in return, shaking his head a split second later as he giggles. “To me, you’re Jia for as long as you want to be Jia, you can be anyone you want with me, it’s a judgement free zone.”

This conversation is not quite what Jia expected. He thought he’d get something different, a little weirder to deal with.

Boxian doesn’t make him feel like it at all.

The guy is being honest with him, giggling and everything, and it puts him at ease in ways he didn’t think he could be when the time came for them to talk about this. It’s always good to know he’s safe with Boxian, that he doesn’t have to run in fear for his reputation. Because Bo is there for him, to keep the secret and still spend time with him.

“I like being Jia with you,” he admits in a sigh. “You’re the only one that gets Jia.”

“Wow, I must be the luckiest guy on earth, Jiashuai is exclusively mine,” he teases him again, trying to make him smile.

And it works: Jia gives him one of his most adorable dimpled smiles, and Boxian melts at the sight.

It doesn’t really sink in how he’s not giving Jiashuai his name. He’s getting away with knowing Jia’s name without having to tell him a thing about himself, which, usually, wouldn’t sit well with him, because he wants to be trusted as much as these guys trust him. But it just never crosses his mind.

There are layers and layers of Boxian still left to peel for Baekhyun to ever come out when he’s with one of his several sugar daddies, and this certainly won’t be the night.

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” is the last thing Bo says before scooting himself closer  to Jiashuai and kissing him yet again.


	4. The Nightcall

He’s walked across his hall countless times by now. Whether it was on his way in or the way out doesn't matter, he still knows it too well.

He doesn't hesitate, as usual, and heads for the elevators in the back, making eye contact with nobody and everyone at the same time. A small smile dances on his mouth, trying to conceal the excitement he feels and the anticipation that might as well be killing him.

Because that is the state his recent texts with Jia left him in.

If he's honest, he'd expected much less. He thought that the response to his texts would be more of the same, some quick sexting to get off and move on. They’d done that many times before, it surely wouldn't have been a new thing.

Getting told to come over isn't a new thing either, the amount of times they ended up randomly meeting just to have sex is uncanny at this point, and Boxian can't find it in himself to be bothered about it. It's a win-win situation, and a very hot one, in his opinion.

This time around, however, getting to the penthouse feels like an endless nightmare.

He's straining in his pants, so much that he has to keep his hands in his pockets the whole time just to try and hide his hard on to the best of his ability. He doesn't think he's doing that much of a good job, that's why he walks fast and engages in eye contact. If people are busy looking at his eyes they won't notice the bulge on his crotch.

One thing in his favor is the empty elevator, where he finally relaxes for a moment and breathes deeply, leaning back against one of the walls and closing his eyes. However, peace doesn't last too long, and, soon enough, he has to walk out and make his way down the hallway to reach the penthouse’s door at the end.

He knocks rapidly where usually he would text Jiashuai and demand to have the door opened for him as soon as possible. There's just no reason to waste time when he’s aching so badly already, warm welcomes can wait for another time.

Jiashuai is right there in a heartbeat, opening the door as quickly as possible, only for Boxian to throw himself into his arms, kissing him, hands landing on his neck.

He tries his best not to stumble back too much after being taken by surprise like that, and attempts to return the kiss with as much intensity as Boxian. For a second there, the door remains open, until a part of his brain finally remembers it and sends the order to his foot to kick it closed.

And that's the only reason why they part, because the noise it made was so loud it startled them. But instead of being taken aback or mad about it, Boxian only starts laughing and begins pressing little kisses to Jia’s mouth, both of his hands still holding him in place by the neck, thumbs right under his jaw.

“Eager, are we?” Jiashuai taunts right into the next kiss, a smile growing on his face. His hands stay pressed against Boxian’s waist, pulling him closer, just so their hips will be flush against each other.

“I said please,” Boxian replies with a giggle right before kissing him again. “Now I'm starving.” And, with that, Boxian kisses him again.

There is no kindness in that kiss, it’s hungry and needy, and Jiashuai suddenly becomes aware of just how hard Boxian is right up against him. Whatever it was that got him hard in the first place must have been a really good thing to be thinking about at the time. He doesn't have the courage to ask about it anyways, afraid that it might not have to do with him but with someone else.

He focuses on this moment instead, makes this particular kiss last and sneaks a hand down in between their bodies just to palm Boxian through his pants, to which Bo, in return, reacts by humming into his mouth.

It feels like an eternity has passed before Jiashuai starts guiding the other towards the stairs, with his hand abandoning its perfect spot against Boxian’s crotch in order to hold him by the waist once more.

And to Boxian, this all feels like torture, mostly because he's been wanting more for quite some time now and he has yet to get anything more than just a little groping and some kisses. That kind of stuff can't possibly offer him the relief he’s looking for.

It's inconvenient that the penthouse has an _upstairs_ and that the bedroom is there. It's even worse that they have to get there, because if it was up to Boxian, they would be screwing right there on the living room floor. But he still does not whine about it, only kicks his shoes off and lets Jiashuai lead the way up the stairs just like every other time.

Getting there is way too messy, as they won't stop groping each other and tripping into the steps. Jiashuai, however, has an easier time at it than Boxian, despite the fact that he’s walking backwards and leaning down to keep kissing the guy as fervently as humanly possible. He can thank that to all of the time he’s spent in this place.

Unlike other times before, it’s Jia who sits on the bed first, and he doesn't even try to crawl back and pull Boxian down with him. He has better plans anyways.

It’s Boxian who leans forward for more kisses, which Jia doesn't deprive him of, but while Bo is just and distracted by his mouth, Jia makes the first move.

Blindly but with confidence, Jiashuai unbuttons and unzips Bo’s pants in a heartbeat, quickly pushing the item of clothing down the other’s thighs and hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down as well. It's not until he wraps a hand around Boxian’s cock that the other reacts to what he’s doing and hisses into his mouth.

“I’ll take care of you,” is all Jia whispers right against his lip as he starts stroking him, picking up a relatively slow pace.

Boxian lays his hands on the other’s shoulders after that, fingertips digging into hard muscle right above his bones. He breathes shakily, willing himself to keep it together since this has barely even started. In doing that, he completely forgets about how badly he wants to kiss Jiashuai still, and only becomes capable of focusing on how the other’s hand moves.

Jia never stops looking up at him, lips slightly parted, looking too inviting for a kiss that never comes. His pace remains slow, light twists of his wrist on the upstroke and thumb rubbing on the slit at the tip of his dick, spreading whatever precum comes out and making it easier for himself to keep going.

He doesn't need to be told twice to do more, he can read Boxian like an open book by now. So, a moment later, he presses the tip of his tongue to the slit instead of his thumb, the wave of pleasure compelling Bo to groan softly.

“Is that a yes?” Jia brings out, shooting a quick glance up at the other and smiling lightly. He doesn't give him much time to regroup and reply, as he aligns Bo’s erection with his mouth and wraps his lips around the head, taking him in slowly.

It works. Boxian doesn't even manage to get a single word out before he’s groaning a little louder, absentmindedly bucking his hips into the other's mouth.

There's no real reason for Jia to make him wait anymore, with his mouth on him all he can really do is bob his head and stimulate him even more, so he does. But, when it comes to this, he isn't really gentle about it, and goes at a pace much faster than the one he had previously set with his hand, having his tongue drag against his skin and taking him in as deeply as he can while his hand covers whatever’s left at a similar pace.

At that, Boxian can only moan obscenely, putting on a show of his own despite actually enjoying this. It's part of the character to exaggerate a little, and he does a lot of that with everyone, but he has to admit that, when it comes to Jiashuai, he finds himself being real to him more and more, all genuine reactions and sounds.

“Fuck, Jia,” he moans, hands gripping the other’s shirt tightly, fingers no longer digging into his shoulders.

The way he says those two words only spurs Jiashuai on even more. It's enticing and dirty in a way Jia absolutely loves and can't resist. He chooses to respond to it a few seconds later by having his cheeks hollow out as he sucks him off, and that's what does it for Boxian.

With a hand moving to Jia’s jaw, Boxian taps against his skin with his thumb and tries to have him pull back, although he’s not entirely sure it will work and he's not even mad about that. But it does, and Jiashuai instinctively moves all the way back, making a popping sound once Bo’s dick is out of his mouth.

The sight is mesmerizing to Boxian. Jia’s lips are plump and have reddened, they look wet, inviting in the most amazing way. There's a shimmer in his eyes, almost playful, that only makes Boxian want more and more. He wants to see him like this for the rest of his life.

“Shirt off,” is all he manages to breathe out, unable to stop looking at the other's lips.

“Yours as well,” Jiashuai replies in a tone so soft it almost makes Boxian feel weak on the knees.

They get to the task on their own, no help needed from the other. Boxian removes his own shirt and discards it along with the rest of his clothes which lay pooled by his feet. Jiashuai just tosses his own aside and looks up at the other once more.

He doesn't usually follow anyone’s orders, but it's not hard at all to be at Boxian’s mercy. Maybe he’d like to be in a position of power with him as well, but that's not the way things work between them, that might never be the way things work between them.

“Now the rest of it,” Boxian adds as his eyes travel up and down his chest.

“No help?” Jiashuai dares tease.

“God, who knew you could be so needy.”

Silence settles between them for a moment. A part of Boxian is utterly terrified of having overstepped, of having made a joke that bothered Jiashuai to the point of no return. The following seconds pass by slowly, and then, out of nowhere, Jiashuai starts laughing.

It's not the regular kind of laughing either, it’s full bellied and happy. It's the kind of laugh Boxian thinks is melodious and beautiful, and he swears that, in this moment, a part of himself promises to try his best to keep on making him laugh like this. It's contagious enough to make him laugh as well, which he thinks is the best thing to do despite the situation they are currently in.

The only way to shut him up, he realizes, is by leaning down and kissing him mute, but Jia still finds a way to keep laughing into the kisses.

This distraction gives Boxian enough time to plant his hands on the other’s shoulders again, pushing him back softly, signaling that it's time to lay down. But as the guy leans back, Bo doesn't follow, only to fiddle with the button on Jia’s pants for a moment before popping it out of place. His fingers hook into the waistband of every piece of clothing the guy has left, making it easier for himself to pull everything down and off of him. Thankfully, Jiashuai takes the hint and shimmies out of his pants, trying to help the other out.

Next thing Jia knows, Boxian’s hands land on his knees, pushing them apart, making room to crawl onto the bed right in between them.

He kisses up Jia’s calves and thighs, stopping when he reaches softer skin in order to leave marks, to which Jiashuai moans in return. He takes his time there, inching his way up and only ever stopping where his thigh meets his hip.

Boxian is a tease, Jia has known that much since day one, but this truly feels a lot like being in hell. Everything's being dragged out for a little too long, or maybe he’s so turned on that a slightly longer wait makes him feel restless. Either way, this is taking too long for him, there's no changing that.

Truth is Jia almost wants to complain when Boxian stops kissing him and pulls all the way back in order to kneel on the bed and then stand. He wants to whine and tell him to kiss him more, to give him attention, but he doesn't get enough time to do so.

By the time he’s opening his mouth, the guy is standing on the mattress, stepping forward to the point where he needs to set each foot on either side of his waist. Instead, his only reaction is to close his legs, which happens to be perfect for Boxian, as he takes a few small steps back and settles down, straddling his thighs.

“Not to sound needy, but I need attention,” Jia finally brings himself to tease.

In response, Boxian playfully rolls his eyes. He was already planning on giving him attention, that was why he’d decided to straddle him like that, so he can't help but smile at how much the other sounds like he needs a quick release.

Wasting time isn't really an option, he believes, so he gets close enough to be able to wrap his hand around both of their dicks and stroke them both at the same time. He makes sure to fully envelope Jia’s cock and not so much his own, as he’s already gotten part of what he wanted.

“Better?” he taunts in return, an eyebrow perked as he stares at him. He sounds sultry, Jiashuai thinks, _fucking hot_.

His touch, however light it might be, sends waves of pleasure up and down his body, making him shiver and crave more. And because the wait has already been feeling a little too heavy on his shoulders, Jia is quick to reach for the nightstand, knocking half a dozen things off of the surface in his desperate attempt at getting the drawer open. Fishing for the bottle of lube isn't as hard as it seems, he retrieves it with ease after all.

“Here,” he brings out softly, uncapping the bottle and holding it up for the other to take. Boxian takes it from him during a particularly pleasing upstroke that has Jia groan.

The stroking becomes a little irregular after that, as Boxian is far more interested on holding the bottle properly.

“Hand,” Bo says, and he doesn't miss the way Jiashuai’s eyes widen.

“Can't do that like- like this.”

“Not to yourself,” is all Boxian has to say for recognition to sink in.

It hits Jia with the force of a thousand trucks that what the guy is looking for isn't for him to finger and prep himself, it's to do it to _him_.

He holds his hand out a little hesitantly, and, thankfully, Boxian doesn't seem to notice. The guy just squirts lube onto his fingers and completely lets go of their cocks in order to use his free hand to spread it around.

“Are you sure?” Jia can't help but ask, sitting up a moment later and wrapping an arm around his sugar baby.

“I trust you,” Bo says with a smile.

Jia takes that as his cue to go for it, reaching around his body in order to position himself properly before pushing a finger slowly into him. The reaction he gets is immediate, and despite it being just a sigh, it's enough for him for now.

Maybe it's because Jia takes too long to do anything else, but Boxian starts rocking his hips into the other’s hand to try and get more out of it than just this. That alone is enough for Jiashuai to realize it's okay to add a second finger, which still doesn't slow Boxian down.

Carefully, Jia stretches his fingers inside of him, curling them only lightly to massage his prostate, feeling the soft tissue against his fingertips before dragging down his walls on the way out.

“Yes, _there_ ,” Bo says like a prayer.

He kisses Boxian lustfully, sucking the breath out of his lungs and nibbling on his lower lip. His sugar baby, in return, moans and hums into every kiss.

It's the third finger what Boxian shows the most resistance to, but Jia still manages to push all the way in, stretching with every thrust and rock of the other’s hips. If it was up to him, he’d already be several inches deep inside of him, but it's not his place to call the shots when this is something Boxian does only with people he trusts and this is new to them as a couple or whatever it is they are.

“Now,” Boxian breathes out. It almost sounds like a moan, even if he didn't mean for it to do so.

Once again, it's Jia who needs to lean back and reach for the bedside table’s drawer, pulling a condom out and bringing it all the way to his mouth to rip a corner open with his teeth. It is only in this moment that he finally pulls his fingers out of Boxian.

Bo kneels on the bed, giving Jia enough room to stroke himself a little more and roll the condom over his shaft. The wait feels endless, but soon enough he’s finally given the cue to sink down once more after aligning himself with Jia’s cock.

And it feels wonderful.

There's something about the way Jiashuai fills him up that makes him regret not doing this sooner, while, at the same time, he's sure that the wait is what’s making this five hundred times better than it would have been back then. He can feel him everywhere so much that he doesn't even hesitate and starts relentlessly rocking his hips once more, much harder than before.

As for Jiashuai, he’d been hoping this would happen at some point, but no pretty picture he could have had in his head compared to this. Nothing could have prepared him for the real thing.

Pleasure only seems to intensify as they go. Each thrust sends waves of pleasure that only make them grow more sensitive to every touch, every kiss. The way Boxian moans right into his mouth drives him crazier and makes him feel more and more needy.

Both of Jia’s hands rest on Boxian’s hips, pulling him closer on every thrust, hips jolting up to meet Bo’s at a matching pace. Meanwhile, Bo’s arms lay draped over the other’s shoulders, his hands sunk into Jia’s hair, tugging at the ends.

“Fuck- _fuck_ ,” Boxian groans at particularly deep thrusts that hit his sweet spot on the way in and out.

This won't last long, he realizes, but for however long it does, he plans on enjoying it.

Their pace never grows slower or erratic, it only becomes faster and hungrier, making a familiar weight settle in the pit of Boxian’s stomach. It’s a familiar warmth, the tell-tale sign of a release he’s already desperately chasing with every move he makes. And Jiashuai, growing aware of the same feeling in his abdomen, sneaks a hand in between their bodies and wraps it around Bo’s cock, pumping him at a rhythm similar to that of their shared thrusts.

This is the moment where Boxian becomes unable to keep kissing the other and becomes a moaning mess, and Jiashuai takes the opportunity to kiss down his neck and shoulder, leaving a trail of wet kisses from one spot to the other.

It’s not long until Boxian’s finishing off, coming right in between them and moaning his name out like a mantra, time and time again. The only reason he has to keep on moving is for Jiashuai to come as well, although the rocking of his hips becomes a little too erratic as he becomes too sensitive to keep going.

That’s Jia’s time to chase his own release, struggling to thrust upwards into the other. It’s the clenching Boxian’s doing what gets to him and has him releasing with a groan while his sugar baby pants loudly and rests his forehead on his shoulder.

They sit in silence for a while, trying to catch their breath and calm their crazy hearts down. Bo’s breath is fanning against his chest while Jia’s fingertips travel up and down his back, and if he had any say in it, he’d live in this moment forever, with the both of them feeling blissed out.

“Take a bath with me,” Jia breathes heavily into the other’s neck.

He doesn’t feel sticky yet, but he knows the feeling’s not too far from attacking him, and before it does, he wants to know he’ll get to relax with Boxian, even if this was all unexpected and not really meant to happen. He’ll take whatever it is Bo wants to give him, there’s no doubt about that, but he can’t help but hope for more.

Ultimately, the decision is up to Boxian, and it’s not an easy one. For starters, he shouldn’t be here, as most of his meetings are planned and well thought of, and truth is he should be done and leave.

The problem? He _doesn’t want to_.

It doesn't help that the position they remain in is really intimate, limbs tangled together and arms wrapped tightly around each other, with their faces hidden in each other’s necks. It makes them both feel cared for. It makes them want this to last a little longer.

“Can I stay until the morning comes?” Boxian asks in return, to which Jiashuai simply kisses and holds him tight.


	5. Lost In Japan

The first few days in Japan were boring, at least in Bo’s opinion.

Wednesday was the okay day.

Sure, when they got there on Wednesday they christened every inch of their hotel room and wasted their night away like that, falling asleep in each other’s arms at around four AM, even when Jia’s day was supposed to be starting early. That had been fun, he can't deny that, but that really was all they had managed to do together.

Thursday was the extremely boring day.

Boxian had to go out on his own, do tourist-like things without any company or guidance, and he got lost in the middle of Tokyo at least five times in less than an hour Meanwhile, Jiashuai attended meetings for more business deals and talked to powerful men here and there. And, really, that was fine, that was how things were meant to be and Jia had actually warned him of that, but that didn't make it any less boring.

Friday was the change Bo had been waiting for.

With a morning that started just like Thursday’s, Jiashuai leaving early for meetings and Boxian wishing to see more of the city he would spend the rest of his weekend at, they both parted ways with the promise to make their night memorable. Whether that meant going out or staying in did not matter, what the both of them were hoping for went beyond their location.

They just really wanted to have fun together, because that was what couples did and that was what Boxian was supposed to offer Jiashuai as his sugar baby. They wanted to go on dates and get caught up on each other. It didn't even matter if all they turned out to do had their day end the same way their Wednesday had gone.

By late afternoon, Jiashuai was back in their hotel room, a few bellboys following him into the room in order to drop Boxian’s presents off.

He was glad to find that Boxian had yet to arrive, that, when the guy got there, he would find at least ten boxes of different sizes with presents that Jiashuai had been carefully picking before getting back to the hotel. And as soon as the bellboys left, he took quite some time placing them on the perfect spot for the other to see, piling them up so that the smallest box would be on top.

It was always scary to pick things for him, mostly because he couldn't say he knew Boxian all that well, and he had no way of knowing what he liked and disliked… so the answer to his problem had been to get pretty much everything he thought would fit the other the best.

There was a watch and perfume, clothes, shoes, jewelry, leather goods and haute couture. All things he could picture Boxian wearing and enjoying, all things he wanted to get for the guy to try and make up for the fact that their first few days in Japan were not what they both had originally expected.

And Boxian didn't really feel like they needed to make up for anything or that there was some sort of debt Jia had to pay. They both knew this wouldn't be a fun trip right away anyways. It didn't matter that Jiashuai was busy during the day either, because he still got to go out and explore, even if it was on his own. Of course he would have liked to have his company, but he was not at all mad about it.

With his walk having lasted a good two hours, Bo knew he had to head back to the hotel. They were meant to meet there and he knew for a fact he was already running a little late.

So he wasn't surprised to find him there.

What surprised him was the pile of boxes right in his line of vision after opening the door.

By then, Jiashuai was halfway through a movie, laying on the couch and waiting for the other to make his grand entrance, so he didn't miss a second of Boxian’s reaction.

It was priceless. The way his eyes widened and he gaped at nothing was adorable, so much that Jia caught himself smiling widely at Bo for a moment before encouraging him to open them up.

And Boxian did. And he loved every single thing in ways he hadn't loved other presents in quite some time.

Everything Jiashuai got him seemed to be picked specifically for him, to the point that every detail about the presents was immaculate and perfect in his eyes. It was quite easily one of the best round of presents Boxian ever got, and he was glad it was at the hands of a guy he really felt attracted to and not anybody else.

After that, they made out on the couch, Jia’s movie still playing in the background. And the hours passed in a blur of nothing, of kisses and random bursts of laughter, of silly conversations and comfortable silence, and anyone that dared look at them would have thought they were a couple and not a lie.

They dined there as well, room service was much faster and better than going out anyways, and they didn't really want to leave when they both had the same idea in mind.

And now, hours later, they still haven't gone to bed and they haven't separated at all.

They sit on the couch side by side once more, with Boxian’s legs draped over Jia’s lap, and Jia’s hands resting on top of his knees. Credits to the movie they just finished watching still play on the flat TV screen mounted on the wall opposite to them.

“I want to play with ties tonight,” Boxian says out of nowhere, breaking the silence they’d created. There's a mischievous grin on his face, one Jiashuai would love to kiss off.

Things always seem to be like this between them. One second they will be relaxed and silent and the next they are getting carried away easily. It feels like every night they spend together only ever really exists if they are fucking each other senseless at some point.

They both find they quite like that.

“So you want to tie me to the bed and then what?” Jia taunts in return, a smile of his own tugging at his mouth.

Boxian only shakes his head, smile widening.

Realizing what this means hits Jia like a truck. He isn't just getting tied to the bed and taking whatever the other throws at him, he’s getting to have Boxian completely at his mercy, unable to do anything for himself, giving all power and control up.

“I want you to tie me to the headboard and ruin me tonight,” is what Boxian finally says.

The way he puts it into words is part of their game as well. They only ever give each other the things that are explicitly asked for, so Jia would be dumb not to realize that Boxian isn't waiting to be asked twice about it, he’s being explicit and clear because he wants there to be no doubts about what he desires.

Jiashuai isn't about to question him either, his desires are commands to him after all.

“And I have a surprise for you,” he adds a moment later, right before motioning to stand up and leave the room.

Saying that Jia is confused would be an understatement. It's not the first part of what Boxian said what puzzles him, it's the last one, the whole surprise thing. And it's not that he doesn't like surprises either, it's that he was given no time to say a thing. One second he had Boxian so close to him and the next one the guy was leaving the room without a word.

The following five minutes pass slowly and silently. Jia only brings himself to call the other’s name out loud only once and gets absolutely no response.

After a few more minutes, Boxian finally struts back into the room, holding something in his right hand and reaching out for Jiashuai to take it from him as soon as possible. Jia doesn't make him wait, excitement and anticipation getting the best of him.

The object, which was previously hidden in Boxian’s grip, is not as small as he originally thought. It fits perfectly into his palm, with it’s weird shape and single button at the top. And it's easy to recognize: it's a remote.

He doesn't even need to ask to know where Boxian is getting them to, so he just stares at it in silence for a moment, giving Bo enough time to sit next to him once more.

“And I can do with this whatever I want?” Jia double checks, eyes glued to the thing still, resisting the urge to just press the button and get things started.

“You call the shots tonight, I thought I was clear before,” says Boxian in a monotone voice.

“Let’s play a game,” is the next thing out of Jia’s mouth, as he looks up at his sugar baby with the ghost of a smile on his face. “I’ll ask you questions, and for everything you don't want to answer, I’ll press this little button,” he explains, holding the remote up for the other to see, thumb hovering right over the button.

Boxian’s heart skips a beat in anticipation, eyes widening at the sight of Jia’s finger barely brushing the end of the remote.

“Deal,” he says in response, swallowing hard and keeping his eyes on the other’s hand.

Neither of them feel hot and heavy right now—how could they when all they did was watching movies and sharing some chaste kisses?—, but there is a weight forming in the pit of Boxian’s stomach now, while excitement ties Jia’s into little knots.

That's when things get started.

Jiashuai is the first to make a move, leaning forward in order to press his lips to Boxian’s and deepening the kiss as soon as possible. He licks, he hums, he bites, and Boxian takes everything in without a single complaint. If anything, he returns the kiss with just as much fervor.

Their hands are quick to tug at pieces of clothing or wrap around waists and necks until one is pretty much leaning back into the cushions with the other’s weight on top of him.

Boxian moans softly as soon as a slight change in the angle forces the plug to dig deeper into him, making Jiashuai smile in return and press himself down harder against him. It's torture, he thinks, and suddenly giving up control sounds like his worst idea ever.

Jiashuai could take this anywhere he wanted, drag this out for so long Boxian wouldn't be able to take it any longer or make it last no time. That's a kind of power he never thought he needed, but he’s glad he gets to have fun like this now. It puts him at ease to know that he gets to be this adventurous with someone he trusts, that there isn't much of a way for him to fuck up with Boxian because the guy is into this whole thing, ready to play with him at all times.

But, for now, he doesn't even attempt getting more from Boxian, he just keeps on kissing him with a hand right under his jaw, guiding him with his thumb in order to give himself more space to kiss down his neck and nibble at his skin about halfway through.

Another moan leaves Boxian’s mouth, this one a little more on the shaky side, letting Jia know that if the guy wasn't turned on before, he is surely getting there now.

“Do you want to go to bed now?” Jiashuai asks. It's not his first question, it's just some sort of suggestion, and, honestly, he hopes the other will say yes, just for the sake of making things easier for the both of them.

Boxian, however, takes the question as some sort of a test. The first of many.

“Yes,” he replies with no hesitation, the palms of his hands laying flat against Jiashuai’s chest. And although he doesn't push him off of himself, he doesn't pull him closer either, waiting for the other to move and release him. And, he has to admit, he doesn't really expect him to do so.

And he's right.

Jia doesn't pull back for another moment, instead, he pushes and presses Boxian down against the cushion some more, eliciting yet another soft moan from his sugar baby before finally moving away, sitting a little straighter and then standing up.

“Let’s go, kitten,” he encourages him afterwards, holding his hand out for the other to take.

Once Boxian’s hand is holding his tightly, Jia starts walking towards the bedroom, glancing back at him from time to time and smiling playfully. Meanwhile, Boxian doesn't waste a second and takes ahold of the Chanel ribbon laying around from when he opened his presents, taking it with him to the bedroom.

“Clothes off,” Jiashuai orders as soon as they walk into the room.

He turns around a moment later, letting go of Bo’s hand in order to fiddle with the hem of his shirt instead. Boxian, realizing what it is Jia wants to do, lifts his arms and lets him take it off of him and conveniently has his arms fall draped over the guy’s shoulders afterwards. He plays with the ends of his hair, fingertips catching and tugging at the strands before releasing.

He keeps his eyes on Jiashuai trying to get more attention than what he's currently getting, but the other doesn't do that at all. Jiashuai’s hands fiddle with the waistband of Bo’s pants instead, popping the button out of place and unzipping before pushing every remaining piece of clothing down his thighs.

It's only then that he pays attention to his sugar baby once more, just as he reaches out to have his hands on Boxian’s ass.

“What do you want?” is the second question Jiashuai asks.

And, once more, Boxian takes it as some sort of a test. “You.”

The smile that forms on Jia’s lips is arrogant, almost shit-eating.

“Cute,” he then says, squeezing him closer to himself before kissing him lustfully again.

He pushes Boxian towards the bed softly, which, thankfully, is just a few steps away. All it really takes are a few seconds of their time, and then they reach it, Bo’s calves hitting the mattress being the cue for him to sit down and crawl all the way back, white ribbon still in his clutch.

Jiashuai never stops smiling. The kind of power he’s getting to have tonight makes him feel a little crazier than normal, a little more excited and ready to play.

This will be memorable. They both think of that.

“Hands up, kitten,” Jia orders.

It’s interesting how Boxian feels hyper aware of the distance in between them, how Jiashuai never makes an attempt at getting close enough for him to pull him down and have him hover over his body. The thing is, Bo craves touch and attention, and Jia is making the wait start to feel painful.

And still, he complies without whining about it, lifting both hands above his head and finally letting go of the ribbon for the other to take.

Jia is quick to take this hint as well, realizing that Boxian picked the ribbon from the bigger boxes only, which should be enough to tie him to the headboard and still leave some room for movement on his arms.

He ties him thoroughly, careful not to make the knots too tight on Bo’s wrists to avoid hurting him—more so it's not really on him if the other gets red marks on his skin, and takes the time to take a picture of his masterpiece.

“All good?” he then asks, trying to make sure he’s done a good job, or, at the very least, a decent one.

The other jerks and pulls from the ribbon, testing it. It doesn't break or move, it doesn't free him in any way. That alone gives Jia a boost of confidence he didn't know he needed.

“Feels good to me,” Boxian says with a shrug of his shoulders. The way he’s tied gives him enough space to move and pull, and while he’s sure he will most likely be in some sort of pain sooner or later, he doesn't care how restricted his movements will be once this all gets started anyways.

Jiashuai, still fully clothed, walks all the way back to the foot of the bed, only to crawl onto the mattress on all fours, compelling Boxian to part his legs and make way for him to get as close as he wants. But Jia stops near his knees, sitting on the bed and staring from afar. It annoys Boxian just a little bit.

“I have one more rule,” Jia starts off, leaning back with his hands on the mattress and the remote held tight in his grip. “You're not coming until I say so, so whenever you feel like you're getting close, you're telling me, are we clear?”

And Boxian nods, all annoyance suddenly fading away, being replaced with nothing but excitement.

“We need a safe word,” he adds a second later.

“Chanel.”

Truth is Jia plans on making this hard for Boxian, and to do that he needs to make the wait feel long and exhausting, with hard questions thrown his way only to make the minutes that follow up feel even longer.

There is a certain kind of satisfaction that comes with being in such a good position of power, Jia realizes, because it's nothing like taking control at work. This is a different thing, it's much more controlling and surely merciless. It already feels good to him, and it may be getting a little bit to his head.

“So how many daddies do you have?” Jiashuai asks in a sigh. He doesn't miss the way Boxian smiles, as if he knew the question was coming because this was part of the information he always kept to himself.

“Three, counting you,” Bo answers in a heartbeat. He doesn't feel any shame from this, as it's normal for sugar babies to have several daddies and enjoy the benefits of being cared for by more than just one man or woman at a time.

Absentmindedly, Jia starts running a hand up the guy’s leg, tracing random patterns all the way up to his inner thigh. Boxian, in return, shivers at his touch.

“And do they know your name?” is his second question.

He continues to touch him, scooting himself a little closer to be a little more comfortable. However, he then decides light touches aren’t even close to enough, and wraps a hand around his semi-hard cock.

And Boxian hisses.

“Yes.” The word is said through gritted teeth, the ghost of a smile still tugging at the corners of his lips.

Jia’s hand moves way too slow, it almost feels like it’s not even there. It makes Boxian feel on the verge of swearing at him, as if the words were hanging from the tip of his tongue, tugging at him, compelling him to say them all and get exactly what he wants without waiting.

But that’s not part of the game, he’s not supposed to complain.

“Which of us is your favorite?” Jia asks, and Boxian says nothing for a long moment. “Nothing?” he double checks, only to still get nothing in return.

That’s when he presses the button for the first time, with his hand still stroking Boxian ever so lightly.

“Oh, Jesus, _fuck_ ,” Boxian blurts out once the toy starts vibrating in his ass. He bites his lip hard, a poor attempt at saying nothing else, and ends up letting out a soft moan nonetheless.

“Let’s try that again, Bo, who’s your favorite?”

Nothing.

But instead of pressing the button again, Jiashuai lets go of his cock, only to move his hand lower, pressing his fingers to the flat end of the toy and making it dig into the sensitive junction of muscles right above.

“ _You!_ ” Boxian cries out, squeezing his eyes shut when the vibrations on his perineum become too much, tugging at the ribbon with all of his strength.

“Much better,” Jiashuai breathes out, pulling his hand away to offer him some sort of mercy. He does, however, wrap his hand around his cock again.

Time is dragged out for what feels like an eternity. Jiashuai says nothing and Boxian keeps on biting his lip. They only stare at each other, almost as if they wanted to skip this whole part and devour each other the way they believe the other deserves.

Boxian’s breath, having hitched up not too long ago, still makes him sound as though he’s struggling, which, in a way, he is, because the toy in his ass keeps sending waves of pleasure at an even rhythm.

“When did you start sugaring?” Jiashuai asks next, deciding to spare him and give him a question that can easily be answered, that doesn’t mean much for either of them.

“I was twenty,” Boxian replies, pursing his lips shut a split second later and trying to collect himself and make no sound. “Needed to pay for school.”

It’s odd, Jia thinks, how those few words hold so much power over him as soon as they are out of Boxian’s mouth, because he never struggled like that. From a very young age Zhang Yixing had been lucky enough to succeed, and he’d had the means to get there with little to no help. He’d worked for himself and, in the end, it all worked out.

If he couldn’t tell before how different Bo and himself were, he can definitely do so now. And despite knowing for a fact that he can’t, in any way, relate to him—he never turned to sex work or sugaring for money—, it does make warmth spread all over his body to know how pure Boxian’s intentions had been since the very beginning of the life he chose for himself.

“When’s your birthday?” Jia asks. Another easy question.

“May six,” he replies in a heartbeat, trying hard to ignore the vibrating toy or the other’s hand on his dick and focus on a spot on the wall behind Jiashuai.

“How many levels does this thing have?” is the next question, which makes Boxian stare at Jiashuai with a raised eyebrow, questioning his choice.

“Five, but if you take too long, we’re not making it to three.”

Jiashuai laughs, shaking his head and twisting his wrist on a particular upstroke to have Boxian moan in pleasure. Right after that, the smile on his face fades, and he glares at his sugar baby.

“As you wish,” is all he needs to say for Boxian to know this is about to get really bad for him. “Do your parents know you’re a sugar baby?”

Nothing.

Boxian can’t tell him a thing about his family, not because it’s a forbidden topic to touch on, but because he simply doesn’t want to go there. He’d rather take the fall, endure a little more intensity from the butt plug than answer something like this and give Jiashuai information he considers to be a little too personal.

Jiashuai presses the button.

There’s a huge difference between the first level and the second, and it’s that this one is way stronger, and way more consistent. And paired up with Jiashuai’s light stroking? Boxian thinks he could lose his mind.

“God, fuck, take your hand off of me, now,” Boxian pretty much growls at Jiashuai, words followed up by yet another pretty moan.

“What about boyfriends? Did they know?” Jia continues, and Bo doesn’t know whether it’s this prolonged torture or the question what annoys him the most.

“Yes.”

Jiashuai didn’t realize that would be such an easy question for him to answer, thought it’d put him in an awkward position and that he wouldn’t utter a word, leading him to press the button once more and spice things up even more. But he did answer it, and he figures it’s giving him time to adjust to the toy once again.

He does, however, comply to the request, and lets go of Bo’s dick.

It’s not enough time to adjust to anything, Boxian thinks, sweat is already starting to cover every inch of his skin at this pace. The next question is gonna be coming up soon and he knows for a fact Jiashuai is not gonna give him another pass.

“Have you ever fallen for one of your daddies?”

Once again, nothing.

The answer is no, maybe even _hell no_ , but his life as a sugar baby is something he keeps quite separate from his life as Baekhyun, and he doesn’t want to give Jiashuai information that connects both worlds. It’s part of his personal life, of the emotional security he’s worked on over the years in order to keep himself afloat. There’s no place for Jiashuai in that.

So the button is pressed.

“What the fuck, whatthefuck _whatthefuck_ -” Bo blurts out, being cut off by a moan.

If he thought the second level was bad, the third one is a nightmare.

The plug, which presses into his prostate if he pushes his hips down into the mattress when arching his back, forces him to lift his hips off of the bed however he can, but, in doing so, he clenches around it and actually makes it worse for himself. There’s no rhythm to it, just constant vibration, stimulating his already sensitive muscles. It could be worse, he remembers, because if Jia pushed the flat end against his skin again, he’d be screaming.

Jiashuai silently witnesses the struggle, and finally decides to have mercy on him and get the harder questions out of the way, just so they can be done with this soon.

“And you thought we wouldn’t make it to three…” Jia trails off, laughing as he stares at Boxian, who’s been momentarily rendered speechless and can only open his mouth to moan. “How close are you?”

It’s only to make sure the game won’t be over unexpectedly, not because he plans on slowing down at all unless it’s strictly necessary.

“Keep going,” he says through gritted teeth in response. He’s close, and with every passing moment, he tightens more and more, muscles constricting even harder whenever a new wave of pleasure comes crashing down on him.

“What if someone asked you to stop sugaring?”

“I’d tell them to- to fuck off.”

Easy question. He could answer that one in his sleep. If there is one thing he wouldn’t do for another person, that’s giving up the life he knows. He wouldn’t even hesitate, he’d just tell them to quit him if it bothers them so much, because sugaring is the one thing he can decide on without anyone having any word in it, it’s his, and nobody should take it away from him unless he himself decided it’s time to let go.

The answer seems to satisfy Jia, who silently nods to himself before inhaling deeply and sighing.

“Do they ever force you?” Jiashuai asks next.

He knows it’s a dark question, one he probably doesn’t want an answer to, but it’s out of his mouth before he can stop himself. Truth is he’s wondered about it a little too much, not just because he wants to believe he’s never made Boxian feel like he has to do things he doesn’t want to, but because he’s trying to understand him, to learn more about where he comes from and how to make this arrangement better for him, in both the small ways and the big ones.

A part of Boxian really does hate him for asking something like that tho. But there’s a greater part of him that can’t find it in himself to be bothered about it, because what Jiashuai is getting at is something that happens to a lot of people in his position, so it’s fair for him to be wondering about it. And Boxian can only speak for himself, but he believes he’s been lucky enough to have only gone through having to fake and do things he did not want to a few times, but it’s none of Jiashuai’s business to ask or know more on the matter.

As expected, Boxian says nothing.

And he presses the button.

The sound that comes out of Boxian’s mouth is almost inhuman, not just because of the toy but because he’s trying a little too hard not to come. He manages to do it pretty much by miracle and by clenching so hard it hurts, to the point that he’s sure he’s just gone through a dry orgasm.

“Did we really just get one out of you?” Jiashuai smirks, sounding a little too arrogant and pleased with himself.

“Please, _please_ ,” Boxian begs instead of answering the question, the words being enough for Jiashuai to know it’s time to end this game.

Despite knowing that, Jia still takes his time to get a little closer to one of the guy’s legs and leave a trail of kisses up until his thigh, where he bites. An overwhelmed Boxian can only moan in response.

“What’s your name?” is his final question, one he knows for a fact Boxian won’t even try to answer.

And he’s right.

Boxian says nothing and he gives the button one last push, reaching the very last level of intensity from the bullet in the plug. Boxian moans louder right away, and quickly begins repeating his name.

“That’s not your name, kitten,” he teases, smirking against his skin before pulling back, his free hand roaming all the way up to press on the flat end again.

“Turn it off now, Jia, _turn it off_ ,” Boxian repeats, no longer sounding pleased but desperate for it to end once and for all.

And he’s really not pleased. He’s aching, desperate to cum and holding back by clenching the hardest he’s ever clenched. It hurts. He aches all over and he’s so damn sensitive that one more minute of this and he’s sure he’d be done for.

“Fuck,” Jiashuai blurts out, pushing the button one last time, for a slightly longer time and turning the toy off.

Boxian instantly collapses onto the mattress, still clenching in pulses around the toy, hair stuck to his forehead due to the light layer of sweat covering the entirety of his body.

“I need to come. Now.” is the next thing out of Boxian’s mouth.

Jiashuai is aware that he can’t make him wait any longer, so he scrambles around to get a condom and take his clothes off all at once. He strokes himself quite furiously before ripping the condom packet open and rolling it over his dick.

This small pause, makes the peak Bo was hitting not too long ago seem a little further away, and he can’t lie and say he’s not glad that things took a turn for this. He badly needed this pause, and he’s not taking it for granted.

“We’re never playing with that again,” Boxian brings out through ragged breathing, letting out a laugh that makes him sound a little too tired, almost as if his throat is raw.

“You started this,” Jia reminds him, finally returning to his original spot on the bed and reaching out to pull the plug out.

At that, Boxian whimpers.

He doesn’t want to wait any longer, but he’s choosing to wait for Jiashuai to make the final move on him and just go for it. He has no reason to say or do anything anyways, since he’s already quite spent.

“I said what I said,” he brings out in a much softer tone.

Jia moves in order to hover over Boxian, one of his hands aligning himself with the other’s rim, while holding himself up with the other. And with the weight of his second to last question looming over them, he pauses before doing anything.

“Good to go?” he asks softly, to which Boxian only nods.

The first thrust feels amazing, not just to Jia but to Boxian. The butt plug didn’t fill him as well as Jiashuai does, and he sighs at the feeling.

“Kiss me,” Bo orders right away, and Jiashuai dives right into him.

They kiss just like every other time, hungrily and desperate to get more, which makes Boxian wish he could wrap his arms around him and keep him close, or have his hands sink into his hair and pull. One thing he can wrap around the other, however, are his legs. He doesn’t miss his chance to do so, slightly changing the angle in which they fuck to better suit his needs, with each thrust digging right into his prostate and making him moan out loud.

The pace Jia sets is relentless and ruthless, mostly because he knows Boxian needs to be done soon, and because he himself wants to get off. They can’t possibly make this last much longer, and the only thing he’s after at this point is putting Boxian out of his misery.

He doesn’t ever reach down to stroke him, which proves not to matter, because in a matter of minutes, Boxian comes with the loudest moan Jiashuai’s ever heard. It’s his job to properly finish him off and chase his own orgasm, thrusting into him for a little longer until he’s coming as well. And, to Boxian, being fucked through doesn’t feel amazing.

He’s way too sensitive, to the point he’s sure he’s orgasmed more than twice already but only really came once Jiashuai was fucking him. He feels spent, close to death, so each thrust makes him cry out until the other is finally done and collapses on top of him.

“Please, just- just- untie me,” he pretty much begs, giving him no time to recover.

Jiashuai, who was already a little too on edge and worried about Boxian, wastes no time and unties him, unwrapping his wrists and freeing him from the ribbon, uncovering red marks from where the ribbon burnt his skin. He spends the next few minutes catching his breath, waiting before finally pulling out of him and disposing of the condom to the best of his ability.

“How do you feel?” he asks softly as he sits back on the bed, in between the other’s legs.

“I don’t think I can move,” Bo replies in a sigh, flexing his hands and blinking slowly. “Everything hurts.”

“I’ll be back,” Jiashuai finally says, scooting closer to the edge of the bed and getting on his feet.

He leaves the room without a word and Boxian follows his every move with his eyes, only to walk into the bedroom once more with a wet towel in between his hands.

By then, Boxian can clearly see that there is no trace of cum on his chest, where there should be, so he knows exactly what Jiashuai is about to do. It doesn’t take him by surprise to see the guy approach the bed and crawl onto it, only to begin cleaning him up slowly, softly pressing the towel to his skin and washing away cum and sweat altogether.

It’s caring. Actually, it’s the most caring someone’s ever been towards him, because Jia doesn’t just sit there while cleaning him, the guy actually leans down and kisses random spots of his body.

Bo may or may not want this to last forever.

“Baekhyun.”

“What?” Jia asks, pulling all the way back and discarding the towel.

He can’t take his eyes off of Boxian, not as he makes himself comfortable on the bed again, and definitely not once he’s laying on his side and Boxian rolls over as well, making himself smaller as Jia’s arm wraps around his waist and pulls him close enough for their legs to tangle up.

“My name. I’m Baekhyun.”

It doesn’t feel like a win, not for Jiashuai. He’d asked that question for the sake of ending the game, thinking the last thing Boxian would ever give him would be his name, not just because it was a matter of trust but because Boxian had to put his safety above everything else.

Getting it now isn’t a win, doesn’t feel like a victory.

It feels much greater than that.

It means Boxian doesn’t just trust him enough to bottom for him, but that he trusts him enough to let him in on one of his bigger secrets. It means Boxian is comfortable enough to give him that, and considers him enough of a good person to let him know who he is when he’s not being Boxian.

“Hi, Baekhyun, I’m Yixing,” he finally brings himself to reply, smiling softly at him as he runs his fingers up and down the other’s back.

“Hi, Yixing.”

There’s something about this moment, about the intimacy they have going on, that makes both their hearts skip a beat. Somehow, saying each other’s name out loud like that changes everything, makes things better and brings them closer.

“It’s nice to meet you.”


	6. Time Out

They sit in the bathtub in silence, staring at the night sky just because they can and nobody’s stopping or interrupting them. And it doesn’t feel like it did in Jeju, where all they could see where stars shining bright in the sky. Here, in Seoul, the sky can only offer them a dull version of itself, with city lights shining brighter than any star ever could. 

_ It’s still beautiful _ , Boxian thinks to himself, without realizing that the reason why he likes it so much anyways is because he’s sharing this moment with someone that matters to him more than he could explain or ever put into words.

Jiashuai, with his chest pressed against Boxian’s back, keeps his arms wrapped around him and his head on his shoulder. The only moments he stops looking at the sky are when he kisses the other’s neck, shoulder or back. But there’s not a single moment where he stops thinking about him in one way or another. He simply cannot get Boxian out of his head, and, if he has to be honest, he doesn’t think he wants to stop either. 

Somewhere along the way, in the three months they spent together, things changed for the better. 

Jia doesn’t think it’s okay to get his hopes up, and he tries his best not to do so, but everything about his time with Boxian feels so real and natural that it’s impossible for him to think of the guy as anything but his partner. And, honestly, at this point, he doesn’t even think he’s paying for anything, he’s just giving him money because he feels like it, and that might be his greatest mistake and their downfall. Confusion is a complicated feeling, and Jiashuai is experiencing it all at once. 

For Boxian it feels kind of similar. He likes Jia. He has fun with him, and not in the  _ let’s go shopping and buy one of everything  _ kind, but  _ fun  _ fun,  _ domestic  _ fun, where he can sit next to Jia in silence and feel comfortable. He feels cared for in ways other people never took care of him. He’s attracted to him, not to his wealth but to  _ him _ as a person, even when he knows Jiashuai can only ever like the parts he’s shown him of himself and not the real person. He’s not just confused, he’s overwhelmed and lost, and he doesn’t know what to do about it or who to talk to. 

“Jia, when you decided to get yourself a sugar baby, why did you choose me?” Boxian asks completely out of the blue, his fingers tracing patterns on Jia’s arm. 

“It’s Yixing,” is the first thing he replies, pressing his lips to his sugar baby’s shoulder once more. “I didn’t like any of the others, I didn’t even try talking to anyone else, it was only you.” 

He’s not really chastising Boxian for calling him Jiashuai. In a way, he’s that guy just as much as he’s Yixing. The thing is, he’s tired of being Jia and wants to be Yixing with him. The reasons why are beyond him, but they don’t matter anyways to him, since he doesn’t think there’s that big of a difference between Yixing and Jiashuai anymore. 

“Do you think it was a good decision?” Bo asks next. He asks these questions for no reason, only because he wants to know more about why someone like Yixing chose to find a sugar baby for himself.

“If you’re asking me if I regret it, the answer is no, I’d do it all over again,” Yixing starts off, kissing his shoulder yet again, lips brushing against his skin as he continues speaking. “I’d embarrass myself and ask you to be my sugar baby, I’d take you to Jeju with me, to Japan, I’d meet up with you a thousand times even if it’s not planned.” 

It makes Boxian smile to hear him say those things, and he can’t quite understand why, but it also makes something flutter in his stomach. He thinks it’s probably just the fact that he likes the things the other’s saying. That’s it. 

“Did you mean it? I mean, when you said it doesn’t matter if I’m seeing other people?” Boxian asks in a much softer tone, still smiling to himself. 

“Just how many times do you want me to tell you that the only thing I care about is that you’ll come back to me?” Yixing replies, smiling against the other’s skin and peppering little kisses all the way up to his neck. 

Boxian laughs in response, leaning back into him a moment later to throw his head back and rest it on his sugar daddy’s shoulder. He momentarily forgets the sky and the stars or the fact that they are still in the bathtub, too caught up in the things Yixing is saying to care about anything else. 

He’s happy, maybe a little too much, and he’d be lying if he said that he doesn’t wish this was all real and not something Yixing is paying for. 

“I also meant the Baekhyun thing, I wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to be yourself with me,” Yixing adds once the other’s laugh has faded and silence has settled between them again. Even though he doesn’t know how to put it into words, he’d love to tell him that it’d be okay if he wanted to be himself, if they were a little more carefree and real with each other. 

“What makes you think you’d like Baekhyun more than you like Boxian?” he asks in return, still smiling to himself. 

“I like you already,” Yixing shoots back without hesitation. “There can’t be a huge difference between Boxian and Baekhyun, it’s all you, right? So try me.”

Boxian stays mute for a moment, silently debating whether he should say yes or not, only to end up leaning more on his side and turning his head to stare at the other. It’s really  hard for him to say now whether this would all work out or not, mostly because the only reason why he keeps his life as Baekhyun separate from his life as Boxian is that he wants to have some sort of safety and privacy.

Being a sugar baby is not as easy as it seems, and Boxian’s the part of himself that’s always on his best behavior, trying to impress whoever he’s currently with. Take that away from him, and he’d only be Baekhyun. Raw, unfiltered and rough on the edges Baekhyun. How could be sure someone as wealthy as Yixing could be okay with someone like that when what he originally looked for was someone to spoil that would be sweet to him at all times? 

“And what happens when you don't like me?”

“What happens if I do?”

And that's easily the scariest question Boxian has ever been asked. There is no answer to it. He can't tell him what they would do on either case because as of right now, what they have going on is purely based on money, it doesn't matter how genuine things get between them from time to time because, at the end of the day, Yixing is still paying for this. And it hits him right then and there, that they are getting reality and fiction mixed up. By discussing this, both of them are doing something that could easily snowball into a huge mistake. 

They are messing up badly by entertaining the idea of becoming real to each other, of giving this whole thing a chance. 

And that's not even the worst part, because he desperately wants to say yes, that he will be Baekhyun, that he hopes nothing will change between them. He's scared and can only mask it with a smile, and  _ that's _ what he believes to be the worst. 

As for Yixing, the fantasy feels too real. While this might have started as some sort of game, a lie to entertain himself and feel a little less lonely, it became a lot more than that. He doesn't see Boxian as a lie, and he knows for a fact that their inside jokes and soft touches can't just be part of the illusion he’s created in his head. 

This might be a mistake, but to Yixing, it feels as though he would be an idiot not to try. 

“Two weeks,” Yixing insists, bringing one of his hands up and out of the water, showing Boxian two fingers. “Be Baekhyun with me for two weeks, and if it doesn't work we go all the way back to the start, Boxian and Jiashuai all over again.”

“And if it does?”

“Then we can keep being Baekhyun and Yixing, we forget the money and act like ourselves, just you and I,” is the next thing out of Yixing’s mouth, making it feel so damn convincing to Boxian that the guy stays silent for a little too long. 

He wants to say yes, tell him two weeks are all he's gonna do, but a part of him can already tell how this story ends. 

He's seen it happen to others, including one of his friends, how the illusion loses its beauty and becomes a nightmare once feelings become a reality. There is nothing but disappointment and pain waiting on the other side. There is no happiness waiting for them after all. 

This ends in one way and one way only. 

“Two weeks,” he finally brings out, sentencing himself to suffering in two weeks when it all goes to hell. “And if it doesn't work out, we forget everything about this.”


	7. All We Know About Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what took me 500 years to write because I felt hardstuck, BUT tbh The 1975's Please Be Naked saved me.

It’s the same every month: they get together for the weekend they think of as their _anniversary_ , they go shopping, they go out for dinner, they go home and spend the rest of the night in bed without really going to bed. It’s pretty much their ritual, their own little way of celebrating what they have going on, even if they don’t know what it is they have going on anymore.

It’s the same every month, except it’s not really. Not when everything’s changed so much.

Becoming Baekhyun and Yixing changed everything, whether they liked it or not.  Somehow, calling each other by their real names made them both feel the need to be _real_ . For starters, they could no longer see each other as paid entertainment or work, they couldn’t joke around without realizing just how intimate and private their jokes were. They didn’t want to part ways and that was one of the most annoying things. They started talking about nothing, about their days and what they hoped for and dreamed of. They asked each other silly questions like _what’s your favorite color?_ or, Baekhyun’s personal favorite: _what was your first pet’s name?._ They started having fun in ways they didn’t know they could have fun in, to the point that even taking a bath felt like the purest most amazing kind of fun they’d ever had.

And, God, their dates. What in the past felt staged and a little too practiced, started feeling genuine and natural. Every moment they held hands one of them would absentmindedly bring them up to their mouth and kiss the back of the other’s hand. They played footsie under the table or leaned into each other if they were trapped in little booths. They dared each other to order weird food only for it to end up being terrible. They laughed and kissed and touched. They _lived_ , and anyone in their vicinity must have thought _what a cute couple_ upon seeing them, because that was exactly what they really looked like, no matter what it was they were currently doing, no matter where they were.

So, _no,_ it’s not the same anymore.

They did not spend this particular day out shopping and they didn’t go out for dinner. They spent it home, with _home_ being _Yixing’s place_ , being domestic like any other couple. They spent the day shooting each other quick little glances that said more than words ever could.

_Kiss me. Touch me. Feel me. Want me._

To Baekhyun, in particular, this felt bigger than anything he’d shared with people before, because in his experience, these anniversaries were symbolic, just another reason to get a big present and mind blowing sex. And maybe that was where the problems started.

This wasn’t entirely right, and a small part of him was terribly aware of the situation they’d put themselves in, but the greater part of himself—the part that hoped for nothing but a brighter future—kept telling him otherwise. He shouldn’t have been feeling like this was the best thing he’d ever done, like he wished it could last forever, but he _did_ , and he so desperately wished this would never end, that he’d get to feel like this for as long as he had to keep on living.

And yet this whole day felt so much brighter because _he knew._ And maybe he’d known it for a while, when those two weeks started weighing heavier and heavier on his shoulders, that what they had going on wasn’t a game anymore. Maybe he’d known it for a while, that he was falling in love with the one person he shouldn’t have been falling for, that he’d found _love_ in the one person he shouldn’t have found it in.

For Yixing the feelings were similar.

The two weeks he spent getting to know Baekhyun quickly became the best of his life. Baekhyun made him laugh like nobody else, made him feel like he was home whenever they were together, made him feel like he wasn’t alone in the world anymore. The guy made him feel wanted and cared for, taken in consideration, appreciated. _Loved._ And it’s not like he never felt that before, but it was different when it came from someone like Baekhyun.

He simply couldn’t see the guy as his sugar baby anymore. Fuck the allowance. Fuck the presents. Baekhyun was worth more than what he could get him with tiny bits of his fortune. The guy was worth more than anything he had, and, even then, he would probably have trouble figuring out just how much he believed Baekhyun deserved.

It didn’t matter where he came from, Yixing knew for a fact he didn’t want to spend more than a few days away from him—talk about honeymoon phase. More than once, he’d caught himself thinking about Baekhyun when he should have been focusing on numbers and papers and work. Because for whatever reason, his sugar baby no longer felt like a sugar baby or a lie, he started feeling like the one person he wanted to run to, the one he wanted to talk to, tell him how he was doing, how he felt, what he wanted out of his company and what he expected to do in ten years. He saw a future in which Baekhyun stood by his side.

No, this definitely isn’t an ordinary anniversary for either of them and they know it. There is no more reason to be afraid of showing how they both feel without having to say it out loud when the weeks prior to this moment felt so amazingly wonderful.

“What’s your favorite movie?” Baekhyun asks after a moment of silence, completely out of the blue.

He’s laying on his stomach on the bed, head propped on his hands while his elbows dig into the mattress. While Yixing, on the other hand, lays on his back, with one of his fingers running up and down the other’s forearm, causing him to shiver from time to time. They are fully clothed, just because there was no point on taking anything off when all they were doing in bed was talking and watching movies.

These questions, the silliness behind them, are part of their new game. They will ask random things with the purpose of learning about each other, but not the greater things, just the things that make them themselves. They both enjoy this, believing it brings them closer when there’s really no way two people could get any closer than they are by now. They know too much already, being hungry for more does nothing at this point.

“The Lion King, yours?” Yixing replies with a growing smile on his face.

“Really? The Lion King? You could have picked Monsters Inc. but went with The Lion King?” Baekhyun teases him in return, laughing a moment later and shaking his head.

“Hey, don’t mess with The Lion King, Simba is the best Disney character, it’s a _fact_.”

And that makes Baekhyun laugh a little louder. That’s easily Yixing’s favorite sound by now. There’s just something about Baekhyun’s laughter that makes his heart skip a beat, and he can’t really pinpoint the moment he started feeling that way. It just makes the guy sound innocent and happy, full of life. Yixing would be an idiot not to love that, and he’d be more of an idiot not to want to hear him laugh like that forever, to be the one making him laugh his heart out like that.

“Why did you want to have your own company?” Baekhyun asks once he’s not laughing as much, and Yixing shrugs right away as some sort of answer to the question.

“I guess I just realized I wanted to be my own boss, it didn’t matter how hard I knew it would be, I needed to do it, so I did,” Yixing explains with a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His eyes drift from Baekhyun’s to his own fingers tracing a straight line up his arm. “Why didn’t you quit sugaring when you finished school?”

The question isn’t unexpected, and it’s not really the worst thing Baekhyun thinks he’s ever been asked. But it’s hard to answer, since to most people, what he does is terrible, labelling it some sort of _selling himself_.

It’s not the way Baekhyun sees it, he never has and he probably never will.

“I’m happy,” he breathes out after a moment, almost whispering the words. He never stops looking at Yixing, trying to read his expression and wishing he could read his mind as well and figure out what he’s really thinking about this. “It’s just like any other challenging job, you need skills and social abilities, and it’s always been fun to be Boxian and create these love stories in someone else’s head.”

“And what’s our story?” Yixing asks as soon as Baekhyun’s done speaking.

He can’t even begin to imagine what Baekhyun’s answer will be like, mostly because he no longer sees this whole thing as a made up love story. Back when they were just Boxian and Jiashuai it was easier to keep in mind this was all something he paid for, but he can’t go back to that now that they are no longer that people.

“We’re boyfriends. We met when I bumped into you and half of my coffee ended up on your shirt. You were mad, but nobody resists Bo’s charm, you know? We started dating after that and now we have a lot of fun together and go on the cutest dates most weekends. We take care of each other as best as we can and we plan on making this last for the longest time possible.” Baekhyun explains, his smile growing wider as he goes on and on.

“But not all of that doesn’t sounds like a made up story,” Yixing points out in return, wrapping his hand around Baekhyun’s wrist.

It’s what they’ve been doing all along. They’ve been dating and kissing and acting like a real couple. The presents and all of that came with the business they were trapped in for so long, but they don’t mean a thing to Yixing anymore. And the beginning of their story doesn’t matter either when any and all feelings went beyond the boundaries and walls they’d tried to build and became real.

Things became far more real and genuine than they had ever been and there is no doubt in Yixing’s mind that all of the things Baekhyun listed as part of their fake story are now things they mean, things they want to do and that they enjoy doing.

“It was in the beginning,” Baekhyun admits just in time for Yixing to look back into his eyes once more. “I really don’t know what happened in the middle, but it’s been a while since the last time I faked anything with you. Lately, all I want is to be with you, I don’t care what we do or what we don’t do, it’s the idea of just _being_ with you what I like.”

“What a coincidence,” Yixing breathes out in response. “Because I feel the same way.”

In a different universe, Yixing never met Boxian, but met Baekhyun instead and liked him from day one. In a different universe, things were organic and natural from the get go, there were no allowances, presents or fake dates.

But in this one, all they have is this. Their fake relationship that transcended the limits of what a fake relationship could be, with a Boxian that suddenly had to remind himself time and time again to be professional about this whole thing. They never got to like each other from the beginning because Baekhyun got Jiashuai, and Yixing got Boxian. Those were personas and not real people, some characters they’d created for the purpose of having a little fun, financial stability or a semblance of a proper relationship without the responsibilities that came with a real one.

“I like spending time with you, every weekend’s a new adventure and that’s something I’m not really used to,” Yixing continues after an unnecessary pause, and his words make Baekhyun smile.

Yixing decides then, that their time to talk about this is over. He pushes himself up and kisses Baekhyun’s smile away. He takes his time with it, making the kiss as soft and slow as he possibly could, and smiling right against the other’s lips once it’s over. Then it’s Baekhyun’s turn to take the hint and lean down to kiss him again, something he doesn’t really waste any time on.

“Why do I feel like you’re about to mess up my whole life?” Baekhyun whispers into a kiss, smiling more to himself than at Yixing.

“I promise it won’t hurt,” is all Yixing has to say for Baekhyun to completely let go.

In time, Yixing’s pushing Baekhyun to have him roll over and lay on his back, while he positions himself right on top of him, supporting himself on his elbows. They never stop kissing, not for a second, and they take little breaths in between just for the sake of making this last for as long as they possibly can.

“Let me take care of you,” he murmurs, causing Baekhyun to perk an eyebrow and smile playfully at him, almost taunting him to try and stop him. “I want to take care of you this time around.”

That’s all he really needs to say for Baekhyun to _get_ it and stop playing around. And Yixing understands right away that Baekhyun won’t do a thing anymore, that he’s free to completely take over.

He moves slowly after that, pressing little kisses to his mouth before moving down to his jaw. His kisses become wet and a little more intense as he makes his way down Baekhyun’s neck, stopping at random spots to leave marks, even though there are already quite a few there. And they are all his own.

There’s not a single kiss that feels rough or too intense. Everything moves smoothly and feels soft. They kiss each other as if they believed they would break if they were to be any harsher on each other. It shows even on the way they touch each other, with fingertips barely brushing the other’s skin, eliciting shivers and other cute little reactions from one another.

And Baekhyun keeps smiling into every kiss. And to Yixing he looks fucking gorgeous.

They get fully undressed after that, tossing every piece of clothing to the side as if they needed to make sure it all ends up out of reach. They observe each other almost as though they want to commit every detail of the other’s body to memory, even though there is no reason to do so because they will keep getting things like this many more times in the future and forgetting isn't an option.

Yixing kisses his way up Baekhyun’s inner thighs, nibbling at supple sensitive skin, thinking that is one of the smallest ways in which he can worship his perfection. One of his hands wraps around Baekhyun’s almost hard cock a moment later, just to slowly begin stroking him and getting him somewhere right before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking his length into his mouth.

Baekhyun’s reaction is both immediate and instinctive, he bucks his hips up in an attempt to get some sort of relief, although he quickly remembers not to push it too hard and stops, willing himself to keep his back on the mattress and reach for the bottle of lube that currently lays on its side on the nightstand.

If he’s honest, he didn't think Yixing would be so quick to react to what he’s doing, but the guy instantly slips off of him and looks up as soon as he hears the lid pop open. His eyes are almost inquisitive and Baekhyun can't help but stop and stare back in silence.

“Give me,” Yixing pretty much orders, reaching out with his free hand for Baekhyun to either give him the bottle or squirt some of the product onto his hand.

Baekhyun does the latter.

Every kiss Yixing presses to his skin after that feels much warmer, not just cause he’s making his way up back to his mouth, but because it makes him anticipate what’s to come next. By the time he’s finally reached his lips, Baekhyun’s arms are wrapped around his neck, keeping him close, and that’s the moment the other chooses to push his fingers in.

The whimper that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth is soft and almost squeaky, and it makes Yixing want to kiss him until they are dizzy due to a lack of air. All he manages to do right away, however, is smile.

In all honesty, Baekhyun doesn’t think he’s ever seen or met a man that could make his heart do backflips in his chest the way Yixing does with just a smile.

Yixing’s fingertips reach into the perfect spot with every thrust after that, and Baekhyun has to bite his lip to prevent himself from making too much noise prematurely. His only distraction turns out to be wrapping one of his hands around Yixing’s dick, which is currently leaking pre-cum after the lack of attention he’s been getting.

It’s not long until Yixing’s fingers leave him empty, which makes him want to complain and whine and beg for more. But it's not like he has time to do so when the guy is reaching for the box of condoms on the edge of the bedside table and retrieving one.

“Me, me, me,” is what Baekhyun manages to say to make himself be noticed.

Yixing smiles, because, really, Baekhyun just has to be the cutest human being on earth in a moment like this and he simply cannot resist him anymore. He can only offer him the sealed packet and wait.

Baekhyun’s hands then find Yixing’s shoulders, willing him to be the one laying down while he himself straddles his thighs. And Yixing doesn't really know what it is he expected, but it definitely was not what Baekhyun does next.

First off, he rips the packet open with his teeth, which Yixing finds a little too hot, in a _I can't take my eyes off of your mouth_ way. Then he parts his lips and places the condom in his mouth, with his tongue pinching the tip. The next part is what amazes Yixing the most, because Baekhyun expertly slides the condom on by wrapping his lips around his cock and taking him into his mouth, up until the tip hits the back of this throat and it's impossible to keep going. Then his hands finish the job.

The groan Yixing lets out at that is by far the best sound Baekhyun’s ever heard, and although he wishes he could just keep sucking him off, he doesn’t.

Instead, he lets his dick slip out of his mouth with a popping sound and crawls all the way back. That is what Yixing takes as his own little cue to get on top of him again, align himself with Baekhyun’s entrance and push all the way in.

The drag is slow, Baekhyun thinks, but he wouldn't want it in any other way. He can feel everything, and not just in a physical way, where what his senses catch are all he can focus on. He _feels_ , and it wouldn't matter if this lasted hours because at the very least he would get to keep feeling like this, all too caught up on Yixing.

Truth is Yixing is mesmerized by the sight Baekhyun offers. His head is thrown back into the mattress, with each thrust drawing soft moans out of him. There’s the ghost of a smile dancing across his face, and his hair’s turned messy. With the lights off in the room, moonlight shines down on his features in the most beautiful way, making him look as though he’s made out of porcelain, perfect in every single way. And, fuck it, he thinks, Baekhyun is the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

“Xing,” Baekhyun shudders with fingers digging into Yixing’s back. It’s all he can bring himself to say, he realizes, because he’s one second away from telling him how he feels and he can't afford to do that yet.

Yixing’s pace is relentless and quite pleasing to the both of them. It's not fast, not as ruthless as it may have been other times, but it's not slow either, at least not to the point where it's unbearable for the both of them. It's enough to have Baekhyun wrapping his legs around him, clinging to him tightly while they kiss.

Somehow, Yixing is painfully aware of how soft Baekhyun’s skin is, how each and every single inch of his body is soft and warm, like there are no hard edges to him. He wishes he could kiss him all over, worship him in all of the right ways instead of just giving him this.

They kiss for as long as their can, ignoring their hitched breaths and pounding hearts, and Baekhyun can't remember the last time he felt this happy and cared for. He feels like he’s been trapped in a bubble where only he and Yixing live, their own private universe where all they can feel is happiness and warmth.

“Yes- Yes, _there_ ,” he cries at a particular thrust, putting an end to a kiss while his hands roam down and dig into the other’s waist.

Yixing gives him exactly what he wants, having every thrust angled in the same direction, burying himself right into Baekhyun’s prostate. His lips connect with the other’s neck again, kissing and licking and biting at random spots, soft groans and warm breath fanning against his skin afterwards.

And this is easily the most beautiful moment of his life.

Every noise Baekhyun makes seems to spur him on,  but not like it makes him want to devour him. It's much softer than that, to where he wants to keep making him feel that good and completely neglect himself if he has to. He wants this to be great for Baekhyun and doesn't care half as much about himself. His priority is Baekhyun, what he feels and wants is meaningless as long as Baekhyun is happy.

Pressure builds up for the both of them around their stomach, and that's when Yixing starts slowing down.

“No, don't- don't stop,” Baekhyun mumbles in between kisses, ragged breathing forcing him to stutter. And Yixing shuts him up.

He’s being kissed in a way he’s never been before. These kisses aren't lustful and obscene, they aren't hungry. They are all soft and kind, they are warm and wet and beautiful.

He wants to be kissed like this for the rest of his life.

Yixing never really stops either, he doesn't even give him an answer to his request. The guy just keeps up with the slow pace, kissing him wherever he has access to and making this last longer than it would have otherwise. _That's_ what he was after by slowing down.

And moving slower actually gives him the time to realize that if both of them are on the same page, then they will get to do this as much as they want. They have the longest time ahead of them to do this over and over, if they dared, if they wished.

“Baekhyunnie,” Yixing mumbles after groaning softly, his lips finding the other’s Adam’s Apple and kissing him there softly.

In time, he decides to wrap one of his hands around Baekhyun’s leaking cock, using his thumb to press against the slit and spread whatever pre-come he can get to. He matches the rhythm of his thrusts to the way he touches him, adding to Baekhyun’s pleasure by nipping at his skin.

The moan that cuts the apparent silence in the room after that brings nothing but satisfaction to Yixing, as it makes Baekhyun sound as disheveled as he looks. He can't help but smile at that, and twist his wrist randomly to get the other to replicate that reaction time and time again. And Baekhyun doesn't disappoint.

It seems kissing becomes an impossible task after that, since Baekhyun can't prevent himself from moaning and his lips stay parted the whole time. He fills the silence with whimpers and panting, with little moans, swear words and Yixing’s name. It all sounds so beautifully incoherent to Yixing, so perfect and addicting, that it doesn’t matter how much he wants to kiss him anymore, he’s content with having his lips brush against Baekhyun’s with every thrust, feeling him moan into his mouth.

It's without a warning that Baekhyun comes, which wasn't unexpected at all, considering Yixing’s thrusts had become slower but harder, ruthlessly hitting his soft spot with a force that had Baekhyun seeing stars and clenching around him. His grip on him, however, does become a little harsher on Yixing, who hisses and kisses his way back to Baekhyun’s mouth only to end up biting his lip.

Pleasure mounts and hits a peak for Yixing as well soon after that, with the pressure in his stomach becoming so painfully unbearable that he just _needs_ to release. So he does.

His hips stutter and slow down, and it's Baekhyun who has to encourage him to keep going, to fuck him all the way through. And, honestly? Yixing is sure the only reason why he manages to keep thrusting is because Baekhyun’s hands help him do so.

And then it's over and he’s collapsing on top of Baekhyun, and instead of being told to pull out and move off of him, there's just silence. Meanwhile, Baekhyun, with a hazy smile on his face, starts running a hand up and down his back, soothing him.

All that can be heard in that room is their ragged breathing, panting as their hearts beat rapidly in their chests, pounding right behind their sternums. And somehow this feels like the happiest moment either of them have ever lived through. They feel safe and cared for, they feel loved in ways they couldn't understand or did not imagine they would ever get to experience. They are sated and tired, but in the best way possible.

“I want it to feel like that always,” Baekhyun whispers, still smiling to himself.

Yixing can barely bring himself to move, so all he really does is pull back and stare at the other man. If he thought the guy looked beautiful before, this was the sight that completely turned him into a new man.

Baekhyun glows, not just with sweat but with happiness. He looks disheveled, all messy hair and a tired smile.

He’s absolutely stunning to him.

“Let's make it feel like that always, just you and I,” Yixing replies just as softly, peppering kisses all over Baekhyun’s face, which has the guy giggling and bringing both hands to his face, cupping his cheeks.

“Would you do that with me? Just us?”

“You know I would, I’d give you anything you wanted if I could.”

They stare at each other with fondness, too aware of the fact that the haven't moved at all and that maybe they should. And the reality of this situation hits them both like a truck: they are falling in love with each other and there's no turning back now.

“What if I just want you?” Baekhyun asks a heartbeat later.

And Yixing, too busy kissing down his neck, takes a moment to reply. “You can have me.”

It's relieving, Baekhyun thinks, to love and be loved, to know he will be safe with Yixing. It's a kind of peace nobody will take from him.

Yixing pulls out soon after that, moving back just about enough to lick cum off of Baekhyun’s chest and have him laugh yet again—and Christ, that really is his favorite sound in the world. He disposes of the condom a split second later and carelessly picks up his shirt only to use it for the clean up part of this whole thing.

Really, who cares about the shirt when they won't be wearing clothes for the rest of the night and he has many more to choose from anyways?

He’s back in bed a moment later, with Baekhyun being on him in an instant and cuddling into him, making himself small in Yixing’s arms just for the sake of feeling safe. It’s Yixing's superpower, he thinks, to make him feel invincible and taken care of like nobody else ever could.

Words fail them both, even though there are a thousand things they wish they could say.

Yixing’s thumb runs right over Baekhyun’s cheekbone, whose smile only grows wider and wider as time passes. All they do is stare at each other, and somehow that is the most precious thing they have ever done, as if their stares said more than they could ever put into words.

 _I love you_ , Baekhyun’s eyes let Yixing know.

 _I love you more,_ is what Yixing’s show Baekhyun.

It's an endless moment where silence doesn't hurt, where words are unnecessary and all they feel like doing is touching each other. They want to keep feeling and living, and nothing they could say would do it any justice.

“I'm terrified,” Baekhyun brings out, and that might be the biggest and deepest thing he’s confessed tonight.

“Me too.”


	8. All We Know About Hell

He woke up in the bathroom floor of a bar with a paramedic by his side. 

He was asked a dozen questions in under a minute and he felt too confused to answer any of them logically.

And then? And then he was taken to the hospital. 

From what little he could understand after getting there, his appendix wasn't having any of it anymore, and it conveniently decided to say no more while he was out with friends. Though it actually started days before and Baekhyun chose to pretend nothing was going on.

Just his luck… one moment he was having fun with Soo, Sehun and Kai, and the next one he was in enough pain for his brain to shut down and had to be taken to see a doctor because his body decided the night had to end soon. 

There was no waiting for them to do, the doctor had told him, because his appendix was swollen enough to burst without another warning. Which meant surgery had to happen right away. 

And it did.

And, boy, was it confusing for Baekhyun. 

The procedure itself remains a mystery to him, since all he can now remember is talking to a nurse and then falling asleep, but what he does remember quite vividly is his time in the PACU.

What had once been dull pain, quite bearable and irrelevant, became sharp and ever present. It felt much worse than it had the days before, where he could live feeling a little sick, mostly because the pain itself was centered on a particular spot and did not extend all over his lower stomach. It did feel a lot tighter before the surgery, which he found odd from the moment he woke up.

He felt dazed and confused, and it took him a solid forty minutes to come back to it. It definitely didn't help that he had Kyungsoo sitting in a corner of the room talking his ears out the entire time… He wouldn't be sorry now to admit that he doesn't remember a thing Soo said while they were there.

A nurse kept on visiting them as well. She would be quick on everything, check his blood pressure, ask if he was doing okay or needed something, make sure he felt comfortable, then leave. That was a routine he saw repeated two or three times during his time in isolation. 

Then he was taken to a room all for himself and was ordered to rest for a little longer. He didn't. 

He just asked Soo for his phone and entertained himself however he could, all while wishing his anesthesia induced nausea would disappear. And Kyungsoo never left his side, even if they were silently doing anything on their phones. The guy just sat there for a good two hours, regardless of the lack of sleep, trying to fill him in on how the night before had gone down in history as his most confusing one after seeing Sehun and Kai make out right in front of him. 

Laughing hurt like hell, and how he managed to still do it was beyond him every single time. 

Kyungsoo left soon after that, once Baekhyun pleaded enough for him to get some rest. There was no point on having him stay there anyways when he was doing just fine. 

The next to visit were Jongdae and Chanyeol, who believed their funny meal from a few days before was the reason Baekhyun ended up in the hospital. It was funny, in a way, to see them both feeling that guilty when there was no way any of them could have known and nobody was at fault other than Baekhyun himself for not realizing any sooner that what he had going on was appendicitis. 

The guys brought him happiness nonetheless, and that was what counted the most. They kept him company and took care of him in little ways while he could barely move, and, for someone like Baekhyun, who often enjoyed attention a little too much, this couldn't have felt any better. But, at one point, they had to leave as well. 

And, really, there is nothing fun about hospitals, and with them gone there is absolutely nothing to do other than try and get up, fail, lay down, repeat. 

 

~♡~

 

Yixing was in the car when junmyeon texted, a red light offering him just about enough time to read his final text. 

His reaction to it was immediate: he felt himself in the beginning stages of panic. Everything suddenly felt cold and swallowing involved getting past a lump in his throat, all while his stomach turned. How he managed to keep driving was beyond him. 

Despite knowing that he shouldn't be showing up unannounced to see Baekhyun, there was no other place for him to be at. He would much rather get yelled at by the guy, than going to work and pretending everything was fine. He could take a little bit of chastising, but he couldn't just sit there and live with the questions.

It didn’t help that his immediate thought was that something really bad had happened to Baekhyun, and Junmyeon never clarified whether this was something serious, or a minor kind of thing. Of course he would react badly with the little information he’d received and react by getting ahead of himself. 

There was only one thing on his mind: Baekhyun. It hit him like a truck, in this particular moment, that he did not want to lose him in any way, that he couldn’t see himself living a life where they weren’t texting, talking or seeing each other. Being without him like this hurt a lot already, the only thing that could make this even worse would be losing him for real, in an irrevocably way. 

So he drove like a madman. He barely respected red lights and took shortcuts in order to reach his destination as soon as possible. 

He made the first empty spot he saw on the parking lot all his _ — _ and he parked the car quite recklessly _ — _ , before rushing towards the nearest door and bee-lining for the receptionists, who dealt with his distressed look and questions and gave him every answer he was looking for. 

And then he quite literally ran up the stairs, tripping several times before he made it to the correct door and found the right door.

 

~♡~

 

“Come in,” Baekhyun says right after hearing someone knocking on the door, his eyes glued to his phone. 

He already knows it’s gotta be more visits _ — _ although he can’t quite imagine who it could possibly be _ — _ , because nurses don't knock, they just say excuse me and walk in like it’s their house. It makes sense, he thinks, they spend more than enough time there to call it their second home. 

“Hey,” Yixing brings out softly after opening the door just about enough to slide into the room. 

That's when Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he looks up. 

It’s not that he didn't mean to tell Yixing that he was at a hospital, it’s that he didn't even think about it. And although he wants to ask about it and find out how Yixing learnt about this, he can’t bring himself to say anything at all. He just stares.  

“Junmyeon told me,” Yixing answers Baekhyun’s unsaid question. Baekhyun only nods in response. “Sehun told him.”

“Always gossiping,” Baekhyun mumbles, smiling more to himself than at Yixing, who is currently approaching the bed and sitting close enough for Baekhyun to smell his perfume and get shivers.

Shivering, by the way, also hurts. 

“What happened?” Yixing finally brings himself to ask in a sigh.

He’d be lying if he said relief isn’t settling in now that he knows things aren’t as bad as he initially thought. Sure, Baekhyun looks incredibly pale and hazy, but, at the very least, he knows things are only gonna get better from here on out. 

“Nothing big, I just have one less useless organ now, so I can't go home for a few days.” Baekhyun smiles, and this time it really is at Yixing. 

He still likes him, he realizes. 

It doesn’t matter now how hurt he’d felt upon seeing him with someone else, or how betrayed Yixing made him feel, because at the end of the day, the guy still tried to fix things. More than anything else, what he understands now is that he isn’t over Yixing, that all of the texting they’ve done recently allowed him to get to know him in a different way and ask questions he wouldn’t have before. 

He simply realized there wasn’t a part of Yixing that he didn’t like, and seeing him now only makes him think of how easy it’d be to fall back into what they had.

“We have to talk,” Yixing brings out, unable to keep avoiding the situation and sounding a little too out of it.

“Jia-” Baekhyun begins before the other cuts him off with a terminant  _ no _ that leaves him speechless.

“For a moment there, I thought something worse might have happened to you, I just can’t keep waiting,” Yixing goes on to explain while all Baekhyun can do is stare and nod softly in response.

“I was actually going to start asking questions,” Baekhyun chuckles. 

His laugh doesn’t last too long, as it hurts to do so and this really isn’t exactly a moment for him to laugh. He’s supposed to ask his questions once and for all, to solve this. There’s no real place for him to keep giggling like an idiot. 

The silence that follows only tells him that it’s time to go ahead and ask his questions just for the sake of putting an end to the tense situation they’ve been in for nearly a month. 

“Why did you have someone else with you that night?” he finally asks, his eyes on Yixing’s as every word leaves his mouth. 

“I think it was about ten days before the whole event,” Yixing starts off with no hesitation, which, if Baekhyun has to be honest, sounds a little too rehearsed, like a lie he’s told himself a thousand times until he believed it himself. “One of the people I’m trying to close a deal with said he had a present for me and, later on, introduced me to this girl. I couldn’t say no. I just had to be there with her and pretend it was all good if I wanted to make it work with him.”

There’s this part of Baekhyun that believes him tho, and that’s where things get messy for him. He can either believe him and go with it, or question him just because the story does not sound too convincing to him. 

He chooses to keep asking questions instead.

“Right…” Baekhyun trails off before pausing for a moment and biting his lip. “So, I guess the real question is why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“I’m sorry,” is all Yixing can bring himself to say at first, looking down at his joined hands, which are resting on his own lap. “I messed up there, I should’ve told you the night before when we were together, but I got scared thinking you’d get mad or something… I don’t know, it was stupid.” 

There’s something about the way Yixing says those words, that actually makes Baekhyun believe him, or, at least, believe that part of everything he’s said so far. 

It doesn’t make things better anyways, because Baekhyun is still upset in a way, still hurting. And it’s not like Yixing thinks he can make it up to him just by excusing himself and apologizing for it. There’s a long way to go, and they both know that.

“I think that’s what hurt me the most,” Baekhyun admits, still staring at Yixing as he breathes deeply and sighs. “That you knew you were doing that beforehand, and the night before you let me tell you I was afraid and all of the other things… and none of it really mattered in the end.” 

“I know.” 

“I have to admit tho, I shouldn’t have been there either, but I don’t understand why my name was on the list even if you never invited me,” Baekhyun pokes, trying to get Yixing to tie all of the ends together for him.

“You were actually who I wanted to have there with me,” Yixing sentences, finally looking up, straight into Baekhyun’s eyes, who only reacts by nodding softly. “Your name was on the list from day one.”

They stay silent for a moment, processing all of the information they’ve just shared with each other. Somehow, it’s not uncomfortable silence, which almost feels like falling back into the way they were before when they were together, where any situation felt good no matter what they were talking about. 

“Did you close the deal?” Baekhyun asks next. 

Yixing nods silently. 

And Baekhyun finally settles for believing him, which is probably his stupidest decision yet. And it might take him days, weeks or months to get there, but he wants to truly believe Yixing’s every word and move on from this mess.

“I’m sorry,” is the next thing out of Yixing’s mouth, eliciting a small smile from Baekhyun. 

“Me too...” he trails off. “That night I meant to ask you something, that’s why I went there to begin with,” Baekhyun says after a moment, feeling bold enough to actually reach out for one of Yixing’s hands and start playing with his fingers. “I want to go out with you, but not- not like sugar baby and sugar daddy, just Baekhyun and Yixing. I promise my appendix won’t ruin it. I don’t even have it anymore.”

Yixing laughs and it’s seriously the most melodious thing Baekhyun’s heard in weeks. He loves the way that dimple of his shows up, how he smiles even with his eyes. He loves him and everything that makes him who he is, and the weeks he spent trying to forget him suddenly feel irrelevant now that he has him in front of him, smiling so brightly. 

“A date’s not gonna cut it,” Yixing replies, a response that has Baekhyun’s smile faltering right away.  _ Mission accomplished,  _ Yixing thinks, because he was after that reaction after all. “When Junmyeon said you were in the hospital I panicked, drove like a madman just to get here as soon as I could, and it made me realize that I don’t want to live without you, so, no, a date’s not gonna be enough for me, I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

That’s when Baekhyun laughs, thinking Yixing’s joking just because he surely can’t mean something like that when they haven’t really been together at all. Only crazy people propose after a few months of seeing someone, and, even then, none of them would propose to a person that was once their sugar baby. 

He’s definitely not doing that.

The life of a sugar baby isn’t kind or as glamorous as it seems, and there probably aren’t many guys or women out there willing to date someone in that business. It would feel like sharing their partner with someone else. 

“I don’t know what you’re laughing about, I’m serious,” Yixing says with a smile, not really trying to chastise him but successfully shutting him up. “I’ve fallen in love with you, and, sure, this might be a huge mistake, but if I let you go one more time I think I might go insane. You don’t have to say yes right now, just think about it and while you think about it, we can go on that date.” 

“I’m a sugar baby,” Baekhyun shoots back, no hint of his previous laughter lacing his voice.

“And I don’t care,” Yixing retorts, giving Baekhyun no time to say anything else. “I want to be with  _ you.  _ Not your job. Not with the dates you might go on.  _ You. _ ”

What Yixing’s saying just makes no sense,and Baekhyun doesn’t think it will ever make sense. It just doesn’t really sink in to him how someone could possibly want to do this. If he has to be honest, he thinks Yixing might have gone insane. 

Yixing says nothing after that. Baekhyun stays silent as well. They simply spend the following moments staring at each other in silence. 

Every word Yixing has said in the last five minutes echo in Baekhyun’s head, becoming louder and louder as the minutes pass by, and he simply can’t quite wrap his mind around the idea.

“I love you, Boxian, Baekhyun, whoever you want to be to me.” 

“I love you, too,” Baekhyun whispers in response, with that being the only thing he can bring himself to say right now. 

It’s the worst confession ever. It’s not at all romantic or cute. It’s not even sweet. But it’s all they have, and it still matters to them. 

Baekhyun’s loved Yixing for long enough to know he doesn’t ever want to go back to having nothing with him. Yixing’s loved Baekhyun for long enough to understand that there is no way out of this.

They could pretend none of this is real and move on. They could live a life where they don’t have each other, but they just don’t  _ want _ to. 

And even if it takes them both a while to understand where to go with all of this, they still want to try. There’s just no fear in telling each other that they are in love, they’ve been tiptoeing around it for a little too long, to the point that they naturalized the idea of it a long time ago. 

They settle into talking about nothing after that, catching up on everything they’ve missed about each other in the last month. Baekhyun brings up his dates with Ahin, which Yixing barely reacts to, and Yixing tells him about his company in return.

They forget about their previous discussion, not because they want to avoid it but because there’s no point on talking about it now. Baekhyun can’t find it in himself to say yes and Yixing isn’t willing to back down anyways. The best thing they can do is move on and try to rekindle what they once had. 

Hours pass calmly, with both of them falling into comfortable silences or relentlessly talking, picking up conversations they left off a little too long ago. They laugh and joke, and Yixing distracts Baekhyun from any pain he might be feeling, although he would later on credit that to the IV the guy’s hooked on to. 

And maybe, just maybe, this really won’t work out in the long run. Maybe one morning they’ll wake up and realize none of this is right, that there is no chance for them to work this out, to make whatever they have feel long lasting. Or maybe it might.

Maybe Baekhyun will simply say no and move on from him. Or maybe he’ll say yes and give himself a chance to work things out with Yixing.

Maybe life just won’t be perfect for them at all, and a year from now they’ll be ending things because they never clicked. Or maybe it’ll work out. 

Maybe every day of their life will be a fight, maybe not. They won’t know unless they try. 

But whatever it is they choose do from now on, whatever comes next for them, they’ll be doing it the right way, Yixing thinks, they’ll be doing it  _ together. _


	9. Chapter 9

They make love during the darkest time of the night, right before dawn, when the world is quiet and nobody can stop them.

They worship each other softly and slowly, with every kiss being planted on strategically perfect spots, erogenous skin breaking into shivers at the touch. Every whisper, every moan, is something they gladly keep to themselves, unwilling to let the world know about them. 

Yixing's hands are careful yet exploratory, fingertips tracing over Baekhyun's skin like he thinks the guy will break or disappear if he closes his eyes. And Baekhyun fails to make sense of anything but his touch. 

For the longest time, they focus on touching, on kissing. They drink each other in like they have never done before, letting their feelings bloom and grow strong. They take pride in overwhelming each other to the point of no return, and they swear to God that they will gladly spend the rest of their lives showing each other that there is no beginning or end to what they have going on, that they were simply meant to be since the beginning of the universe, written in the stars.

They feel spellbound and astounded by each other at all times, and it's moments like this where life just slows down, where they become the only two people on planet earth. 

And, when it's over, and they lay breathing heavily one next to the other, all they manage to do is stare at each other and feel nothing but love.

It's ironic, Baekhyun thinks, how he found love where he wasn't supposed to, how he was doing his job and ended up falling in love with someone he could call  _ client _ . He used to be careful enough to have walls around him at all time when it came to his job, but, somehow, Yixing tore them down and bared his soul.

It's a similar feeling for Yixing. He'd been looking for a little bit of fun, something to spice his busy life up. And he ended up finding the one person he now knows he doesn't want to live without. 

There are no fears anymore, not for Baekhyun, and certainly not for Yixing. 

 

~♡~

 

They go on walks late in the afternoon, when sunlight warms them up by the ocean and the woods come alive. 

They hold hands the entire time just because they are free to do so. Getting stared at doesn't hurt, it just makes them want to show off a little more, to touch more, to kiss more. 

Baekhyun doesn't hurt like he did the first few days after the surgery anymore as well. He enjoys hiking up hills or walking down the beach, so much that he now does it by pleasure and not because a doctor says so. He doesn't feel that pull from stitches anymore. He feels like it was all just a bad dream, despite knowing that there is a scar left behind. 

The inside jokes they share are borderline sexual, and they spend their whole time laughing at how insane they sound. There is no embarrassment when it comes to this stuff, they are comfortable enough with each other that it feels okay to talk about it like this. Their sex life is top notch anyways. Nothing to be ashamed of there. 

Sometimes Baekhyun will nudge Yixing on the arm and they will begin little fights until one crashes into the other and it all ends.

Some other times, Yixing will wrap his arms around Baekhyun and pull him closer, making their walk impossible as their legs tangle and feet begin tripping on one another. 

Most of the time, however, they keep it simple by holding hands. They brush the back of each other's hands with their thumbs, they excitedly squeeze and release, but they never let go. 

And every moment they spend together feels like a dream, even the domestic little things that most people would ignore or forget. 

They've found peace and happiness in each other, they've found  _ home _ .

 

~♡~

 

And when the night comes and they are back in Yixing's place, Baekhyun realizes he finally has an answer.

 

~♡~

 

It’s seollal in the dead of winter, and while they should be celebrating with their families like everyone else, they only have each other for the night. And honestly? it feels good to be alone.

They lay on the couch, with Baekhyun on top of Yixing. He’s leaning more on his side, which by now is almost a reflex from feeling his lower stomach a little too sensitive after the appendectomy, and keeps his eyes closed. He finds peace in the way Yixing’s heart beats so evenly, and while it’s not a sound that could put him to sleep, it certainly is enough of an anchor to stay grounded and remember that this is the kind of life he gets now, that they’ve finally made it.

Yixing’s hands rest against Baekhyun’s lower back. He traces patterns over the fabric of his shirt, he presses kisses to the top of his head. The loneliness he once thought haunted him is nowhere to be seen, replaced by a sense of belonging, of finally being home. 

They have nothing to regret and no reason to put an end to this. And, if by any chance, this doesn’t work out in the end, at least they would know they tried their best and that, this moment right here, was the best moment they had. Thankfully, the chances of their relationship having a terrible ending don’t sound too high. 

There is one thing Yixing knows for sure, and it’s that he wants to spend his life with Baekhyun. It doesn’t matter if they get married or not, if they simply spend their lives as boyfriends and grow old, if they choose to have puppies and kittens or not. He just wants to live the rest of his life with this man, it doesn’t matter that they’ve only been together for a handful of months. 

“Do you think we’ll be okay when we go back home?” Baekhyun asks softly, moving so he can lean on his elbows and support himself up a little better. 

“We haven’t heard a thing about it in days, kitten…” Yixing trails off in a sigh. He doesn’t know how many times he’s answered this same exact question, but he’ll keep on repeating his answer a thousand more times until Baekhyun finally believes it as well. “I think we’ll be more than okay.” 

It doesn’t necessarily put Baekhyun at ease, mostly because this is still a complicated situation. There will probably be a trial involved and lots of questioning. There will be lawyers and declarations. There will be constant fear of being outed as some sort of culprit, and, with that, fear of having his relationship with Yixing judged by the whole world. 

“You owe me a real date,” is the next thing out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

If Yixing’s honest about it, he’d completely forgotten about it. He didn’t mean to, but with the amount of things they had going on at the time, it was so easy to forget something as trivial as this. 

It’s not that it hasn’t been on his mind either, he did think about it from time to time. Baekhyun was incredibly deserving of a real date and so much more, this would only be the beginning for them. And, after all, he’d love to take him out on that date.

“I thought I was taking you out on dates already,” Yixing chuckles, shaking his head a split second later. “We’ve been going out a lot since we got here, does that not count?”

“No,” Baekhyun replies, smiling down at his boyfriend. “I don’t want it to feel like we’re still hiding.” 

“Then we’ll have to go home soon, huh?” 

“Yeah, I was thinking the same…” Baekhyun then trails off, staring down at nothing before looking right into Yixing’s eyes again. 

This is it, he thinks,  _ the right moment  _ to just go for the kill and say it. He’s been sitting on the question for a little too long anyways, and he can’t keep Yixing waiting forever.

“We have a wedding to plan anyways.”

It takes Yixing a second to process what Baekhyun’s said, but an eternity to react to it. His smile stays frozen for a little while, and then, slowly, it morphs into an expression of shock.

Baekhyun laughs at the sight and hides his face in the crook of Yixing’s shoulder. 

“Did you just- did- what?” Yixing stutters, which causes Baekhyun to pull back once more and giggle at him just because he’s gaping, wide eyed, and with the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

“I said we have a wedding to plan,” Baekhyun repeats, this time sounding far more assertive than before.

That’s when Yixing finally comes back to it and leans forward to capture the other’s lips in a kiss. 

He kisses him non stop, unable to prevent himself from doing so. His hands join behind Baekhyun and pull him closer, and, throughout the whole thing, Yixing just keeps on smiling while Baekhyun giggles. 

“I love you,” he whispers in between kisses, giving Baekhyun no time to answer before kissing him again. 

If they didn’t know beforehand, now they surely do: they have the rest of their lives to spend their time like this, to be happy together. That idea just doesn’t seem to fully sink in yet. 

“We could do it a few years down the line, run away to another country and just do it,” Baekhyun blurts out as fast as he possibly can, right before Yixing presses his lips against his and shuts him up momentarily.

“That took you a while,” Yixing laughs in response, which has Baekhyun staring at him silently for a second before bursting into laughter as well.

“I’m sorry,” he manages to bring out after a moment. “I didn’t mean to make you wait, I just- I couldn’t make sense of the proposal or why you’d want that with me of all people.” 

“I want this because I want this.” Yixing shrugs, almost as if acknowledging the fact that there is no real reasoning to what he asked of Baekhyun that day in the hospital. “I’m not afraid of us failing to stay together if this doesn’t work out, I’m afraid of not even trying. Being without you sucked.” 

Baekhyun smiles before pressing a dozen kisses to Yixing’s mouth, peppering them all over his cheek afterwards.

“I think we’re ready to fight for this to work out every day until the very end,” Baekhyun mumbles right against the other’s lips. 

Yixing only nods, smiling.

And there really is no doubt that they will try their best to stick together through the good days and the bad days—and there might be a lot of those to come. They won’t back down, and, in the end, it will all be worth it for them. 

For two people who were not supposed to fall in love, it seems incredibly easy to fall deeper and deeper for each other. It’s funny to think that half a year ago they didn’t even know something like this would happen to them, that neither of them were actively looking for a relationship. They showed up at the right moment and in the right way, however complicated things might have been. 

But, all in all, they don’t need a happy ending after all, because there aren’t any real happy endings anyways, and they don’t want one either. 

What they want is to wake up next to each other every morning, no beginning or end. They want walks down Han river or a random park. They want stolen kisses and hand holding for no reason. They want the games and jokes that come with being intimate with another person. They want to share secrets, to know they can count on each other. They want late morning showers together and watching movies on the couch very late at night. They want breakfast in bed and pillow fights, late christmas mornings in bed, exchanging presents and smiles.

They want the discussions, too, and the fights, because no real relationship is always happy. But what they want the most out of that is to learn to forgive and understand each other, to make it through and get to the other side, to the  _ good _ side. 

 

“I think we can make it.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the end of the au!!!!! Thank you all so much for sticking with us until the end (it was a very very long thing this time around). 
> 
> We'll be back soon!! ♡


End file.
